


Pirates of the Eleventh

by asphyl



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, AU- Pirates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Seduction to the Dark Side, Some Humor, jealous Byakuya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphyl/pseuds/asphyl
Summary: For years, the River Rukongai has been terrorized by pirates, most renown of them- the Eleventh Pirates- but usually pushed back by the Kuchiki armed forces. Now that the pirates have chanced upon a lone Kuchiki vessel, they may have found a way to bring lord Kuchiki to his knees.or the one where Kuchiki Byakuya was sailing with his wife and they get taken captive
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya
Comments: 33
Kudos: 34





	1. Sea Challenge

They should have known better after all there is no such thing as pirate’s gold without a good fight and a bit of bloodshed. Every good pirate knew that.

To take another ship and all its treasure, one had to appease the gods of troubled waters and the fact that there was a white flag waving as the pirate’s vessel approached their prey should have been the first sign that this was not a good idea.

But this was a venture born in haste, one the pirates would quickly regret.

A small Kuchiki vessel had been spotted floating through their designated waters. The effrontery was anger stimulating.

After all the losses incurred at the hands of Lord Kuchiki and his famous fighters, from the Kuchiki clan, to see one of them just floating by was enough to raise their dander's.

The plan was simple.

Catch said vessel, raid it for what little supplies in it (and most Kuchiki vessels were known for their legendary riches), kill all members of said vessel, send their pieces to the pompous lord, tie tiny prize as a souvenir to their much larger ship and have a nice life with a one-up against the Kuchiki lord.

But the white flag meant they would get no resistance whatsoever. There went their bloody fight to the death in smoke. The small crew consisted of three women- one tall, one medium in height, and the last a short teenager alongside two men, huge and burly.

As soon as the boarding plank was laid, the first woman boldly boarded it and quickly crossed over, closely followed by the other four. This was long before the first shout of 'Attack' could be uttered.

The pirates were not happy at all. This was not normal. The five-man crew boarded their vessel with suspicious haste, what if they were carrying with them some contagious disease? The pirates stood eyeing them carefully before the tall woman motioned towards the recently vacated vessel saying.

"Aren't you going to raid the vessel for its gold and booty?"

The mere mention of gold was enough to snap them out of their stupor as finally the yell of "Attack!!" was sounded and the pirates clamoring rushed into the Kuchiki vessel.

The five crew members stepped aside and watched them run amok their own vessel.

They found some food, wine, spices and women's clothing fit for a queen. There were other supplies, bedsheets, pillows but no gold. What is a pirate raid without the looting of gold?

And with that, the brouhaha came to a quick end as they rounded up the five, flinging questions at them, mostly about the much sought-after gold. They all said nothing but stood quietly. Well, except the medium height lady who kept coughing at intervals.

She stood with the smaller dark-haired girl who was obviously a younger sister, cowering behind the tall pale lady with long straight dark hair. They were flanked behind by the two huge men with brown hair and gold eyes.

To the untrained eye, they were huddled together in fear, but to the keen eye of the sixth man of the entire eleventh crew and presiding officer over this raid, Abarai Renji. He could see the two women were being protected.

Why?

Well, his plan was utterly ruined with the recent turn of events, there had been no killing, just looting. He might as well tie his prize up. The small boat had a scribbled name on it. _Lady Hisana_ , he read aloud as he steered it to the back of his own vessel.

Captain Zaraki had given him his own boat as a prize following a successful raid once, when he had saved him from a sharp blade of an enemy. He had named his vessel - _The_ _Red_ _NUE._

It had become part of the legend of the eleventh pirates. Her black sails were painted with the image of a red-haired baboon demon with its snake headed tail. Renji may be sixth in rank of the eleventh pirates but he was the man who reputedly got the job done.

He had been tasked with the smuggling and sales of some of their loot to ensure they could all feed properly as winter was well on the way, they had to be prepared.

Sales had not yielded as much as he had expected and even then, finding good grain and other supplies was made hard with all the sanctions Lord Kuchiki had placed in all lands under his jurisdiction.

And everyone knew the best place to get the best food and supplies was on Kuchiki land. He barely found anything to buy. People were more afraid of lord Kuchiki than the pirates in these parts.

So, as soon as he had seen the boat, he didn't need to think twice about the plan that popped into his head. Kidnap whoever was on that boat, demand ransom in food and grains and perhaps some money.

But how to stall the slaughter of all ship members was a task saved from thought with the weird behavior of this lot. They were making his kidnap plot way too easy and that was suspicious.

Zaraki and the rest of the crew didn't have to know how he planned to settle his task of supplies acquisition, he was to meet up with them in a few weeks. This was a heist he could pull off. He latched the _Lady Hisana_ to the _Red Nue_ and diving into the water, made his way back to see what was happening.

He walked in to see Maki-maki menacingly threatening the five.

"You better show us the gold, all of it, else we would have our wicked way with all you three Lassie's."

It seemed like the straight-haired lady had had enough when she opened her mouth and queried him.

"I beg your pardon, but I am not a lady." He said bristling at his edges and shaking his fist at Maki-maki.

"Oh my! It is true then, that Kuchiki men look like women." He stepped closer and peered into his face.

The affronted man looked like he had swallowed a rotten frog, for a moment there, as disgust curled around his features from the smell of Maki-maki's sweat.

"Beg'n your pardon,' the smelly pirate mocked " bu' you look like a lady ta me... A lovely lady..." His paw like hand swiftly ducked down and grabbed between the protester's legs, getting a handful of the family's jewels and fondled them. The idiot even had the guts to look surprised to find balls between those legs.

The straight-haired man sputtered in well-deserved rage, even as the men with him stepped forward in preparation for a fight.

There was no need. He drew his arm back and swiftly laid a resounding slap on the surprised face of the brute.

The idiot staggered, reeling in shock at the force behind the strike. Cradling his cheek, he was about to cry out in protest when another slap landed on the back of his head. He fell to the floor yelling in pain.

The raven had a satisfied smirk on his face which said – ‘ _and that's how to deal with a silly servant for overstepping his boundaries._ _’_

"Maki-maki, didn't I tell you to be careful with our guests?"

Sharp grey eyes turned upward and rightward to where Renji was standing, above the deck to rest on the half-naked man.

Byakuya was not one to admire men for any reason but he found himself staring at the amazing sight.

The pirate was sculpted like a god, standing over six feet in glowing bronze skin in the gleaming sunlight, with water droplets clinging to his skin. He had wet crimson fire as his hair and there was a crochet of tribal marks tattooed across his face, his muscled arms and his back as he turned around to descend from the elevated deck he'd been standing on.

He moved like a sea creature gaining swift ground, magnificent, sculpted muscles rippling as he strode with sure steps towards them, side pecs tapering into a dark brown tattered trouser, dripping water over the deck. It looked like he'd just come back from a swim in the rukongai river.

Byakuya's finger's itched to touch him, to run them over every hard definition to find out if they were real.

He was a piece of finely crafted art and Byakuya's noble eye had a keen appreciation for beautiful and rare art. He itched to own this work of art. It was a strange desire which engulfed him without warning.

It did not help, the way he sounded when he opened his mouth to talk, he sounded like creamed honey on a sunshine piece of baked fruit.

“I beg your pardon, do forgive Maki-Maki. He forgets himself sometimes.” The redhead addressed Byakuya and for some strange reason, his scratchy baritone was the most sensuous and sonorous sound Byakuya had ever heard

Byakuya stared at him unconsciously, slowly realizing that this sudden heightened awareness of another human was called attraction. Damn! He was attracted to not just a pirate, but a male pirate. It was nothing sexual at the moment he concluded it was just something about this man with red hair.

“We are not all brutish as people think. We do have some manners… occasionally. Ahem!” he cleared his throat, a bit uncomfortable at Byakuya's stare who snapped back to life.

“Manners indeed, if you had any you won’t be walking about shirtless when you have guests. Go and put on some clothes immediately pirate.” Byakuya gesticulated furiously at him.

“I don’t think it’s wise to be slinging orders around here especially when you're my prisoner not my guest and its Renji, just Renji not pirate. And you are?”

Byakuya was impressed by how polite this fine specimen of a pirate sounded but he knew he couldn’t tell him what he sought for.

“Call me Byakuya.” He said slowly. “This is Ana, Ruki, Astor and Tobu.” He said pointing one by one to his companions who looked frightened that he was introducing them.

They weren’t prepared for the loud roar of laughter from the pirates. They were actually laughing, holding their sides, some rolling on the deck in tears, some slapping a coughing and choking pirate- choking on laughter.

Byakuya kept wondering what was so funny as some pointed at him, still laughing in stitches as though he had cracked the best joke in the world.

Even Renji the redhead was holding unto a fixed rope as he keeled over laughing heartily.

“What’s so funny?” Byakuya asked mildly annoyed. How had he become the laughing stock in so short a time?

“Forgive us ‘Byakuya’, Renji finger quoted through massive gulps of air as he tried to control his own laughter, “but you can’t possibly mean Byakuya as in Lord Kuchiki Byakuya?”

When Byakuya looked from man to man incredulous that they didn’t believe him, yet not confirming Renji's question, even louder gales of laughter erupted.

One pirate already rolling in tears uncontrollably had the effrontery to cry, “Make him stop! Make him stop!!”

“Enough,” Byakuya yelled, “What is so funny?”

Some semblance of calm began to sweep over the pirates, some making a quick getaway before another bout of laughter overcame them again. Even the one called Maki-Maki began a retreat after saying to Renji.

“Abarai fukutaicho, we set sail and leave you to deal with these clowns.”

Set sail? This was unanticipated. Byakuya was beginning to feel alarmed. He wasn’t done yet with his grand plan.

Renji walked closer to him and said still grinning, “You know, even if you were Lord Kuchiki really, it won’t be wise to announce that to a bunch of pirates like that. Never crack that joke again if you want to live.”

He sounded and looked very serious now as he continued, “but I think we will call you Byakuya the second, as you so desperately wish.”

“Why don’t you believe me?” Byakuya asked, still bewildered, still genuinely looking confounded with his face full of innocence.

Renji's voice hardened into a mean tone as he said, “Trust me lady, on these waters, you don’t want to be Kuchiki Byakuya. He's blood thirsty and mad. He drinks the blood of pirates they say, after he catches them and beheads them. Every pirate wants to pay him back in like coins.”

Byakuya involuntarily placed his hand on his chest in horror.

“You see my dear, you are far too delicate to be him. Way too beautiful to be him. Did you say you are not a lady? Why then do you look so pretty and innocent?” Renji flirted.

As Renji spoke, he had come so close his face was almost pressing into Byakuya's face and he could perceive the redheads threat. He wasn’t just fearsome, he was deadly and attractive.

His body pressed closer into Byakuya, sniffing him, taking in his essence. He was a little bit taller than Byakuya and when he lifted a hand to gently caress a lock of midnight black hair, Byakuya realized he'd been holding his breath in anticipation. The redhead smelled good- a mix of sunshine and saltwater.

He stepped backwards quickly, a blush deepening on his flushed skin, for some reason his heart was pounding hard. Not even in the middle of a battle with swords and smoking cannons had he ever had this reaction, but to this crimson haired pirate…

“You have to let us continue our journey,” Byakuya blurted out.

“Why would I want to do that?” Renji countered

“Think about it for a moment, didn’t you consider it strange that Kuchiki clansmen were willing to risk passing a route, which is clearly… yours to ply?”

“As a matter of fact, I did but seeing that I have a new boat, I don’t really care to question that.”

“Be reasonable…err…Ahem…Renji.” He said the name awkwardly, hoping they were on a first name basis now.

“Ok reason with me, why should I let you go? My plan is to hold you all hostage and if Lord Kuchiki wants you back, he has to give me what I demand.”

“Lord Kuchiki doesn’t negotiate with pirates but if I may ask, what would you want in return?”

“That is not for your ears, I shall send a letter to him.”

“You can write?” Byakuya asked in surprise. He had never given thought to if the pirates had an education.

“Of course I can, idiot, why else would I want to send him a letter?”

“I see. Perhaps I would have offered to help you pen down your demands.”

“And have you read Kuchiki's letter? Don’t be silly. Letters are private things. So you see I have no reason to let you go, even if you do write for me, it serves me better to have you here than letting you go.”

The dark haired woman behind him coughed again making him point to her to say.

“She has a dangerous contagious disease. It was why we were kicked off the boat. We are all going to die if you keep her here on this boat.”

“WHATTTT!!!!” a chorus of voices emanated from several pirates who had been moving round them, pretending to work. A loud protest of voices began at once, making the lady cough more frequently and louder. From differing corners came the suggestions.

“Abarai fukutaicho let’s kill her.”

“Let’s throw her overboard.”

“Please get rid of the sick one.”

A look of panic entered Byakuya's eyes; he moved closer to Renji and said hastily.

“There's a reason Lord Kuchiki didn’t throw her overboard his own ship and instead ordered for her to be taken where her body can be properly disposed of.”

“Really? You're saying lord Kuchiki himself is somewhere on the waters of River Rukongai?”

“Absolutely, he set sail a few days ago before it was observed that she was coughing. The Kuchiki physician immediately advised him to get her off the boat and unto land through the fastest route possible. You see why we were passing this route?”

Renji was now looking at him and listening with undisguised interest.

“He said that were she to persist on the ship, we would all get infected, and even if she died- and she would before we reached our next port, were we to dispose of the body in the water, the disease would spread through all the land, leading to an epidemic of severe proportions. It’s a water-borne disease you know.”

The woman was actually coughing with greater intensity now and more frequently than when they just climbed into _the Red Nue_. Byakuya was still talking very fast.

“Now I don’t expect you to understand all I've just said, but I hope you see why it was important to just send a few people with her and her sister who has also started coughing.”

As though on cue the little one called Ruki, coughed long and hard then stopped abruptly.

“I understand what you said but I cannot let you all go. She can take the little one and we can give them both a canoe but that’s all I'm willing to give.” Renji said thoughtful.

“She cannot cough and paddle. She will die from the exhaustion.” Byakuya argued, “And probably still fall into the river, then we will all be back where we started from.”

“Then the little girl can paddle.” Renji offered.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Byakuya rolled his eyes in frustration.

“I started paddling at her age and look at me now.”

“Yes look at you, you're a pirate!”

“Exactly! The pirate who holds your life in his hands.” Renji beamed victoriously at having the last word as Byakuya became silent for a while.

It won’t be too wise to set off this pirate like he'd rightly pointed out. He had initially looked like he could be reasoned with but still there was this crazy underneath. Finally Byakuya began his last negotiation.

“The two of them are ill. They will both die and set off the plague.”

“Who cares about the plague? This section of the river flows to Kuchiki lands. Let the lord deal with whatever comes next.” Renji said giving a signal for a canoe to be readied.

“But if you let them go, you have a bargaining chip with lord Kuchiki. They can carry your ransom note directly to him. In fact I suggest you let the four of them go, the two men can paddle and the two women can cough if they like.”

“Then I get to keep only one prisoner? That’s preposterous.”

“But I'm not just one prisoner; I'm the most valuable of them all. I would have you know I'm lord Kuchiki's right hand man and his favorite servant. He named me after himself, didn’t he? He would pay you whatever you ask him just to get me back.”

Renji looked at the four. Trepidation sat on their faces at the suggestion of their leader. Renji was very good at reading people and their body language. They had tried to stay still and not say a word save the coughing from the two women, but he could see it – the protest.

They truly didn’t want to leave this Byakuya behind but for some reason they couldn’t out rightly protest.

“How do I know you won’t attempt an escape after I let them go?”

“I can’t swim and I can’t paddle either.”

The sharp intake of breath from more than one of the four told him it was the truth. Renji was a bit surprised as he turned to him asking, “Really? How about if you try to steal back your boat? Did I mention I'm not returning it, it’s a fine vessel.”

“Yes it is. I also don’t know the way home without a map, will you leave a map lying around for me to use?”

“Certainly not. So you're saying that if I kept you, I'd be richly rewarded still?”

“Absolutely.”

“Ok I will send them on their merry way, if besides staying you spend the night with me.”

“No!!” this time the other three adults gasped in unison, a loud protest.

“Heh heh,” Renji scoffed, “I see you may not be lying after all, you seem precious to these people.”

“They’re all under my care, I treat them well. Surely you did not gain the title fukutaicho from your men without caring for them appropriately.”

“You're right, and you're smart Byakuya the second, I like that. I feel you will make this business venture one hell of a prize. Now what do you say?” Renji asked stepping gracefully to the pale man, “Spend the night with me and I will let them go first thing in the morning.”

“She will be dead by morning and we will all be sick.” Byakuya said gravely. “Send them home now and I will not only spend the night with you but I will stay with you willingly, for the number of weeks it may take for you to secure what you desire from lord Kuchiki, you have my word.”


	2. Shake on it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pirates discover they're not quite ready for Byakuya on board.

Renji thought about the offer, this tall man could be lying but on closer observation, the woman's cough interval had been shortening since she got unto their vessel. It did look like she was dying. The edges of her lips had begun to take on a bluish tinge.

Whatever was going on, one thing was not a lie. The woman coughing was dying.

It only added to the implied truth that if she was dying, then it was possible that she was contagious. Renji noticed she was also leaning heavily on the man by her left.

He glanced to his crew members and could see their faces full of trepidation. They were also coming to the same conclusion he had arrived at but they won’t take the decision for him. The only person who seemed calmly confident was the tall pale man offering himself as collateral in this tight situation.

Renji made up his mind quickly.

“Maki-Maki, prepare _The_ _Saddle_ while I go in and write a message for them to take along. You will go with them to make sure they are who they say they are. You will keep the small girl until they bring word on the exchange of Byakuya the second- the time and the where, then you will let the girl go.”

He turned to Byakuya, “Does that satisfy you? If Maki-Maki and his men don’t return in one piece to the meet point, I will kill you Byakuya the second, do I make myself clear?”

It was only his crew members who chorused, “Yes fukutaicho.” Byakuya simply gave him a small nod that wouldn’t have even passed for a bow.

Renji retreated as a scramble began with Maki-Maki shouting orders and choosing five other men to go with him. How big was this canoe that could fit nine persons? Byakuya wondered but his doubts were cleared when a smaller boat, a little smaller in size than the _lady Hisana_ was lowered into the water.

The word SADDLE was painted crudely on its side. It looked like it could barely move but at least it wasn’t a canoe.

His body guard, Tobu stepped closer to him now that the pirates were not paying them any attention and whispered to Byakuya fiercely.

“My lord you can't do this. I won’t leave you here. Let me take them down, you know we can take down this ship.”

“No Tobu, stick to the plan, you will soon be out of here. Who knows how many they really are and what harm may come to the women in an attempt at taking over. If Hisana doesn’t get her medicine soon, she's going to die, please this not a time for heroics. This is not even a command from your lord; this is a plea to my friend to help me save my wife from the cold hands of death.”

“But you can't let a pirate… _bed you_.” He left the last half of his sentence unsaid but Byakuya knew what he wanted to say.

“The man said ‘spend the night with him’ he did not mention anything sexual in any form. I'd be damned if I let him into my bed. I may be his captive but he would eventually find out no one makes me do anything I don’t want to do.”

His bodyguard seemed comforted especially knowing how terribly stubborn Byakuya was, this might actually work and he did know martial arts to defend himself physically.

Byakuya continued. “You know where to find my seal. Write back on a time and place in two weeks at most, but first you must send me the message on what he wants. The messenger falcon- Jigokucho can find me wherever I am. Through him we can correspond, do you understand? Take care of my girls.”

“Yes Kuchiki-Taicho.” He bowed low in habit as Renji popped up on deck again.

He walked out holding a scroll already sealed, he said. “I see they even bow to you. You must be a really important servant as you said. Well, my men are ready, are yours?”

Byakuya couldn’t help but feel sad when Rukia and Hisana rushed to hug him goodbye. He held Hisana in his arms delicately and patted her hair.

“I'm so sorry my lord,” She coughed out.

Rukia was now crying loudly. It did sound like she was coughing too.

“I promised I'd take care of you both and I will.”

“Promise me you will be fine,” She added.

“I promise. I shall return to you in good health and in good time. You just hang in there and await my return; can you do that for me?”

She nodded vigorously as her voice was beginning to fail her. She attempted to bow but burst into a fit of body wracking cough fits.

“Please get her off my ship, I don’t want what she has clinging to ‘my Byakuya’ ” Renji protested loudly.

She was quickly ushered off as Renji drew closer to stand behind Byakuya who watched them descend into the boat and take off. He noticed with shock the boat seemed to run on steam like the _lady Hisana._

They moved so fast that in a matter of minutes they were out of sight.

“That one is really fond of you right? She looked at you as if she's in love with you.” Renji broke the silence.

Byakuya could not reply as the gravity of his decision was beginning to fall on him, he was stuck here alone with strangers that thought he was a pretty woman. Amidst the growing trepidation in his heart however, was the relief that Hisana was finally on her way to get her medication and in good time.

Renji's body was pressing into his back now and he wanted to pull away from pound after pound of hard flesh, with a tantalizing cinnamon smell.

A strange wave of lust hit him hard once again at the realization that they were standing far too close with the sun setting in a distance and glowing golden rays poured over this sculpted god. He could hear the pirates breathing in his ear, for crying out loud, this was not some romantic holiday he had embarked upon. He turned sharply and barked out ruining the moment.

“Kindly go and put on a shirt for hells sake.”

“Why?” Renji taunted. “You like what you see?”

He stepped back holding out his arms out to spin around swiftly, “Do you want to swoon in my arms with desire like the lovely maiden you look like?”

Byakuya rolled his eyes hard in exasperation, “You have to promise me that they won’t be harmed. Your man Maki-Maki seems like a loose cannon.”

“Maki-Maki may be an idiot most times but he takes to orders well. I already impressed on him the seriousness of this mission. Before night time, they should be at Kuchiki manor.”

“Is that even possible? It’s still many miles off from these waters.” Byakuya frowned a little.

“So you think the distance is a problem. We are pirates Byakuya the second. We know every short cut there is to know on these waters.”

“Short cut? I don’t know any especially one that would take you to Kuchiki manor directly.”

“And that’s how I know you are not a pirate dearest one.”

The red hair grinning advanced on him and touched his chin like he was a child saying, “Not to worry Second, I'd make you one of the finest yet seen in the Eleventh crew.”

“Really, can you imagine me a pirate?” Byakuya said with some surprise, “Aren’t you going to let me go after you trade with Kuchiki-Taicho?”

Renji halted with a serious look on his face which somehow was mixed with a maniacal grin, “Do you really think I will let you go now that I've found you, you delectable pretty thing?”

At Byakuya's shocked look at his easy touch and flirty words, he smirked and began to retreat further into the ship.

“Follow me.” He called back to Byakuya as he disappeared below deck through a doorway. He hadn’t needed to since Byakuya scrambled after him, still in a mixture of disbelief and outrage.

“So you don’t intend to keep your word to return me to Kuchiki manor do you? And were you just flirting with me…. Oomph!”

Byakuya ran smack into solid back as Renji had stopped abruptly. He turned around to face Byakuya in the poorly lit corridor in which they now stood.

“I'm a pirate Byakuya the second, I only keep my word to my own and you are yet to give yourself to me.”

He leaned in closer, pressing Byakuya against the wall behind him as the boat rocked gently beneath them.

“Or do you want to do so now? Secure my word of loyalty to you?” Renji pinned Byakuya to the wall and slowly slid his lips unto Byakuya's.

Byakuya thought he had moved away from this mean liar of a red haired Renji, and out of his reach but the wall had stabilized his body for certain conquering instead. He watched in slow motion as the tanned body pressed into his, and rubbed testily on him.

It had been long since he had this sort of intimate body conversation occur in his life. He was taken by complete surprise at the close of lips over his.

The pirate’s lips tasted of sour citrus fruit. His wet tongue swept past Byakuya's weak defense and dipped into his mouth pleasantly, deepening, maddeningly suave and hungry.

A moan tore out of Byakuya's throat without warning. He had never been kissed by anyone like this. The kiss was full of bold possession and confident dominance. He shuddered wantonly from the unexpected pleasure and clutched unto the cause of his spinning world in ill conditioned response.

The pirate responded to his eager body's response by slamming his lower half unto his pelvis and for the very first time in existence, Byakuya felt a hard live pulsing third leg moving against his body.

That shocked him out of the pleasantness of the kiss and his enjoying of the moment.

He pushed hard shoving the firm bodied pirate away from him. Renji was panting softly, Byakuya was also breathing heavily with his eyes widened in shock.

When Renji took a step forward, he said in a panic, “Stay away from me Renji.”

Renji's face took on a look of dismay as though finally realizing he had just kissed a stranger. Wasn’t he the one who initiated it all? He straightened himself, a fair amount of his cockiness gone.

It was when he reached his hand downwards to rearrange his hardened erection in his trousers that Byakuya spotted its outline. Byakuya's eyes filled with terror at the length and the girth of that pulsing animal.

Renji grasped himself and tried to futilely arrange his trousers to hide his want, cleared his throat as though to say something, thought better of it, spun around and hobbled down the corridor.

Byakuya quickly followed after him, after all his safety with any other pirate on this ship was still questionable.

“So you're certain they would get to Kuchiki manor before the sun kisses the horizon.”

 _Shit!_ He didn’t mean to say kiss, not after that kiss.

He had wanted to just pretend their lips had not just locked and made the pirate crazily hard, but that had been a hot first kiss with a pirate. He grudgingly admitted the pirate was a good kisser according to his _rate-and-criticize-everything-everyone-around-Byakuya-does_ scale.

He had felt really good that perhaps, had he been more conscious of his desire; he might have become hard too.

In the past he had taken lessens from his sensei Jushiro Ukitake, his mentor and a most respected professor. Ukitake had been his first male kiss but those lessons had been quite clinical on the part of his tutor, since they were part of his curriculum on becoming lord Kuchiki.

Had he crushed on Jushiro as a boy? Absolutely! He used to day dream about letting Jushiro teach him about other intimacies of life and he would get hard from the clinical kisses of his sensei. They had been nothing in comparison to Renji's kiss.

He also had to learn to quell his desire for his sensei, after the lecture on not being attracted to men was given. Even though sensei Ukitake whispered it was okay sometimes to feel desire for another man, but he was to keep it secret if he ever felt such a desire especially since he was lord of Kuchiki lands. He wouldn’t want to be baited or extorted by people who knew his weaknesses.

He had settled for silence on his secret tendencies, but he had grown his hair out much like sensei Ukitake. But this was not the time for daydreaming about kisses and sensei Ukitake or his desire for things considered un-lordly.

Renji was wondering why the raven haired man was still following him, right after saying he didn’t want him near. He put some speed into his strides taking turn after turn rapidly but the raven kept up.

“You haven’t said anything to my question.” Byakuya insisted after his long pause of silence.

“Yes they will.” Renji grunted while trying to desperately get the raven off his heels.

“How sure are you?” He pressed on.

Feeling exasperated by the questions, Renji stopped and turned to the man making his balls feel heavy, who took a step away from the red hair as though he wanted to avoid being kissed again.

“Didn’t I say they were taking a short cut?” He sounded annoyed.

“I noticed they were passing through the waters headed for reed swamp.”

“ _The Saddle_ glides over water, so its motor doesn’t get caught in the reeds.”

“I see. In that case I must commend you all for such a brilliant idea, where did you get _the Saddle_ from?”

Renji grinned and said, “We have impressed you haven’t we? I know you Kuchiki's don’t see anything past ya’ fluffiness an’ egos, but that boat is a proud invention of da’ eleventh pirates. You didn’t think we know nothing now did ya’?"

Renji in his bid to boast had let out an Inuzuri accent. Byakuya just stared at him and couldn’t help it when he said, “You're from Inuzuri.”

Renji was momentarily taken aback, “Excuse me?” He said.

“I said you're from Inuzuri.”

“Are you now a spy?” He stepped towards Byakuya peering intently at him.

Unexpectedly, Byakuya felt himself blushing scarlet. He looked away quickly. He had a secret type, people who spoke with Inuzuri accents; his wife was also from Inuzuri after all. This voyage was not getting any better. The chances of his walking away from this beautiful creature untouched were getting slimmer by the second.

“What are you shy about now?” Renji sounded desperately exasperated, “I haven’t kissed you again.”

“You're standing really close to me.” Byakuya protested softly.

Renji let out a string of curses and moved away, resuming his walk, feeling confused. Did this Kuchiki not know how tempting he looked blushing?

Did he not know, his lips swollen and puckered from a first kiss begged for a second and a third? Did he not know when he was shy he looked away bashfully fluttering his eyelashes like a woman?

“How is it that I have barely known you up to four hours and I already feel this frustrated? I can't wait until nightfall to slake this sudden thirst you have instilled in me. Now go and find something to do with yourself before I hold you down and fuck you right here in this corridor.” Renji complained.

Byakuya blushed again, ignored his crass comment and said.

“Do something like what? You don’t expect me to join your men below deck, some still think I am a woman.” He most definitely did not want to be held down and fucked by anyone else…

“How do you know, you haven’t gone there yet.”

“Look just let me do something near you ok?”

“Alright, what can you do?”

Byakuya gave him a blank stare, so to move the negotiations along he said.

“Can you cook?”

“No.” Was the curt reply.

“Can you sweep?”

“No.”

Renji frowned at that. Who on earth could not sweep? It was just moving a broom back and forth and moving dirt from one spot to another.

“Can you mop?”

“No.”

He should’ve known. A person who can't sweep cannot mop.

“Can you tie a knot?” Renji was beginning to get worried.

“No.”

“Ok, at least you can do some laundry.”

“No.”

“Can you fold clothes?” Renji was officially alarmed even as he asked the question.

“No.”

“Can you even wash your underwear?” Renji demanded trying to be sarcastic but he didn’t expect to hear the following answer.

“No way in hell.” Byakuya even had the effrontery to look disgusted and pissed off at the idea of washing his own underwear.

Renji was bewildered.

“Then what exactly do you know how to do except looking pretty of course? What is it you do in the Kuchiki household?”

“I read.” Byakuya said with pride, straightening his shoulders. “I acquire knowledge and give the orders. I make sure I find the right man for the right job, and ensure everything runs smoothly.”

“I see.” Renji said but he didn't really see anything.

Byakuya smiled happily as though they were finally communicating.

They were not.

“Then go and… give some orders, ensure everything runs smoothly.” Renji shooed him away because he had stopped in front of his cabin.

He didn’t want the pale nobleman inside his room yet, it was messy. Obviously, he hadn’t thought the bedding of this man out properly. To be sincere to himself, he had thought the man would say a simple no to his proposition. He hadn’t.

Was this an even more impending sign of a mistake, first bloodless loot, now a lover agreed upon with no resistance?

“Are you sure?” Byakuya asked hesitantly.

“Yes, you are not a prisoner on this vessel, you're my hostage. Just say ‘Abarai fukutaicho's orders’ before anything you say to them. Feel free to move around but not escape.”

“Ok.” Byakuya said skeptically but he eventually turned around and retreated with small steps.

Alone at last, Renji rushed into his cabin and quickly began cleaning his space, putting things in their rightful places.

Now that the pale man was nowhere near, he could think this situation through, but first clean the room, masturbate to take the edge off. He would then go for dinner, return to clean bedroom with new lover, woo said lover into his bed, fuck said pretty boy until those succulent pink lips were gasping from pleasure.

He would slake his lust properly tonight, then they would rendezvous at about midnight at the meet point, grab Maki-Maki with Kuchiki-taicho's reply, convince pale raven to join the eleventh pirate crew, if his awesomeness in bed didn’t do the trick.

They would trade with Kuchiki-Taicho, on the appointed date, get necessary supplies then he would sail off into the sunset with his new boyfriend.

But for now, he would do first things first. He finished shoving every scattered item back into their rightful places. He ripped open the rope tie around his waist, eagerly reaching for his quickly hardening cock, after slicking his hand with olive oil.

His hand curled around its familiar fatness and gave it a quick swipe from cap to root. He shuddered at the pleasure that coursed through his body. It had been quite a while since he had felt the need or even had the time for sexual release.

His hand increased its pace in quick metered strokes. He rubbed faster, sometimes hard, he stimulated himself feeling the pleasure build quickly between his legs. He was close real quick. He stroked faster and faster…

Knock! Knock! Knock!

“What the hell?” he cussed at whoever was at the door rapidly stuffing his hard member which was beginning to wane from the interruption back into his pants.

He assumed the raven was back and he wondered what had brought him back. Grumbling under his breath, he went to open the door, “Can’t a man jerk off in peace anymore?”

He flung the door open angrily. It was not Byakuya; it was Seizo the crews cook.

“Seizo what's the matter? How is preparations for dinner?” Heavens forbid food wasn’t ready when it ought to be ready. The Eleventh pirates could mutiny for that alone.

“Abarai fukutaicho, I'm so sorry.” He bowed low before continuing, “But I can't work like this anymore.”

“I don’t understand what the problem is, what’s going on?”

Renji was so worried because Seizo never complained about anything. He stepped into the corridor and shut his door.

“I don’t mean to counter your orders sir, but I just wanted to remind you that when you recruited me, as cook for _The Red Nue_ , you gave me your word that I could have full control over my workspace.”

“Yes I did and you still have my word on that.”

Seizo looked uncomfortable before adding, “Abarai fukutaicho, if I may say, I may not be a proper pirate yet, and the others may not accept me as theirs yet, but I am doing the best I can with what I have.”

“I know that and I also understand that, and you are one of us Seizo, don’t think you're not ok? The guys may give you a hard time with their remarks but it’s all in good sport I promise.”

“Yes sir I understand.”

But Seizo did not look like he understood at all.

“Is there something else wrong Seizo? Has anyone done or said something to you? Tell me and I will talk to that person.” Renji encouraged him.

Seizo was the best cook in all of the Rukongai seas, he had no intention of letting him change his mind and return to the life of a struggling chef.

“Since you asked my lord,” He began.

Seizo had once worked in a noble family’s kitchens and still treated all he perceived as his betters like noble lords. It was one of the perks of having him around.

“Your lady consort, she came into the kitchen and started… changing a lot of things.”

“My lady consort?” Renji asked.

On seeing Renji's look which he couldn’t quite interpret, as either favor or displeasure, at the mention of his lady in a complaint, Seizo sputtered out apologies.

“Forgive me my lord, but she marched into the kitchen, took one look at it, marched out and returned after a good while with different utensils from your new ship, of which I congratulate you on the spoils of your latest conquest.”

It was at that moment Renji realized his ship had been taken over by an alien. He asked, “He did that?”

Seizo looked blankly at him when he said ‘He.’ It appeared like Seizo was not on deck for the dramatic discovery that the pale lovely lady was indeed a guy. He giggled to himself as another evil plot formed in his mind.

He was definitely NOT going to correct Seizo or any other crew members on the gender of his hostage.

“Put your mind at rest Seizo, I will talk to her.”

“Thank you my lord.”

“Is that all?”

“Well, sir the entire crew seems confused. She said you had ordered their baths because they all smelled.”

Renji almost broke into laughter.

“She said they couldn’t be pirates under Abarai fukutaicho's command and smell. That was when she marched them to your new prize- which again I congratulate you….”

“Yes, thank you Seizo I appreciate the congratulations.” He interrupted as Seizo had a way of hero worshipping him.

Frankly, the title ‘Abarai Fukutaicho’ had been started by none other than Seizo and all his men and the remaining eleventh crew had taken to it.

Kusajishi fukutaicho- the real eleventh fukutaicho was a little girl but she didn’t mind at all him having his own title.

Seizo simply continued his monotonous report, “… She marched them back here with soap and powders and now post bathing, I'm afraid to announce fukutaicho but _The Red Nue_ now smells of sakura powder. It was when she started to change the menu altogether I decided to speak with you.”

It had taken all his strength to not break into gales of laughter. His men who could barely take to order were getting powdered up and it wasn’t even up to twelve hours since the raven had boarded his ship.

This was going to be an interesting voyage and somehow he was looking forward to it. He didn’t lie when he said he was good at giving orders and ensuring they were done. His running amok was kind of cute to Renji.

“Seizo please let my lady know I would like an audience with her, thank you.”

“As you command fukutaicho.” Seizo bowed low once again and retreated.

Renji quickly put his table together and began his wait for Byakuya. He did not show up within stipulated time. As he waited, Renji's mind ran over the recent events of the day starting with the first time he had seen Byakuya.

The way he climbed onto their deck so confidently before helping up the next two people- the two women. Renji had stared at him from his vantage point. The ‘woman’ was very attractive he had thought.

Her midnight black hair, straight like a curtain hanging and gleaming in the midday sun, her robes hiding most of her skin but every movement she made, was so fluidly sexy it made Renji want to rip off her clothes and take her hard with her legs spread wide apart, and open just for him.

It had been lust at first sight, a lust undeterred by the discovery she was a 'he'. Renji had never been choosy in gender. He had in the past a few encounters with male hookers, one especially had sucked his dick so good he had emptied his balls down that throat with a roar of pleasure.

Discovering the tall pale glass of goats milk was a guy might’ve waned his desire otherwise but he desired people for certain traits he found attractive in the individual and this man was getting more and more attractive with his stubborn antics. His behavior was fanning the flames of Renji's desire to a volcanic height.

He wanted more and more to wrap those pouty lips around the girth of his cock and just fuck into them until he came down beautiful swan like neck. He would wrap his fingers around that neck and give it a bit of a squeeze to feel the bulge in his throat. He'd train those lips to swallow around his invading member.

Renji was painfully hard again from his fantasies. He unconsciously dipped his hand into his trousers and began quick strokes perhaps before ‘his lady consort’ arrived he could achieve a glorious end point.

He was so close once more, he reached desperately for release previously denied by interruptions, almost there….almost…

His door was flung open angrily and Byakuya marched in. In reflex action Renji sprang up to his feet trying to get his cock under control, tucking himself away hastily.

“What the hell, don’t you know how to knock?” He roared in angry frustration.

Byakuya had already seen his hard red member pulsing in his tanned palms before it was shoved back into hiding. He’d quickly turned around to face the door blushing furiously, unable to utter the snarky comment he had wanted to start with.

When decency was in place, Renji said, “I heard you are, ahem, making changes to the ship.”

Byakuya spun around and advanced on him “You told me to go and make myself useful and you're right, this entire ship needs an overhaul. It is not being cleaned properly. The boards that get loose from canons and fire power are not being repaired properly.”

“Hmmm,” Renji muttered noncommittally, wishing he was someplace else already.

“The deck doesn’t just need scrubbing and mopping, it needs polishing with preferably wax made from whole fat. You can't let your ship fall into disrepair can you? The sails need to be patched. New rope is needed everywhere and oh! Don’t even get me started on the crew and their terrible sense of hygiene.”

Renji was listening to the man who did not know how to sweep or mop but knew exactly how sweeping and mopping was not being done properly. He spoke as though he had suddenly found new meaning in this job.

“ _The red Nue_ needs proper management Renji.” He finished his rant.

“We are pirates Byakuya, disrepair of the ship is part of our religion, it’s our badge of honor.”

“Disrepair makes a ship easier to sink. With well-placed cannon balls, I could sink this ship in five minutes. Maybe that’s why you felt the need for a new ship. ”

“Really? With what fleet or Navy would you be doing that? What ship?”

Byakuya opened his mouth to say something but shut it.

“Yeah I thought so.” Renji called his bluff.

“Well my point is this, if I hypothetically had a fleet of ships and a Naval force, I could sink this ship in a matter of five minutes with just a few cannonballs.” He stressed.

Renji felt tired as his control over this man was draining rapidly. He had an energy about him that was slowly taking over Renji's senses and ship. Perhaps he should have left this man and taken the girl. This was the side effect of his lust.

“My point is this disrepair should not be allowed to persist on this ship. I don't want to be on any ship when it gets sunk to the bottom of the sea, I told you I can't swim and I meant it.”

“Ok then, whatever you do just stay away from the cook and his kitchen.”

“Oh! Did I do something wrong? I thought I wanted to help Seizo. He's a most pleasant man. Frankly he's the best of your crew, he's got impeccable manners and he doesn’t smell bad.”

Of course Byakuya would like Seizo, he treated every one like a lord. Renji had to get the two of them to agree. He didn’t need conflict between the two men feeding his two brands of hunger.

“You should tell him then you don’t mean to take over his work station and change everything.”

“I was only making a few suggestions…” His voice drifted off as though he just realized where he went wrong.

“Yes?” Renji said pleased that they were finally getting somewhere.

“I will do as you say Abarai fukutaicho,” Byakuya said humbly.

“That’s my girl, now go along.” Renji said grinning.

Byakuya thanked him and left calmly, he hadn’t even protested at being feminized by Renji. Finally, Renji was left alone. This time he did not try to get sexual relief, instead he pulled out his books and tried to balance his expenditures and figure out what else was needed.

They still needed grain, fruit, fiber, warm blankets, oil, shoes… the list seemed endless. The best thing to happen to him will be if the stuffy lord Kuchiki really let him buy supplies from his lands that would last them all winter.

The bell notification that dinner was ready went off showing him that time had advanced considerably. He quickly put aside all work and rushed out. By the time he got to the designated dining room which had a long table in it, crew members were hastily wolfing down dinner. Some of them were just arriving, some retreating to eat at their duty posts like he planned to.

Byakuya was helping Seizo serve the meal of some kind of gruel with rice. They seemed to have settled any differences between them from before. Crew members greeted him as he passed by, which he acknowledged with slight nods.

He stopped in front of the two of them as they served a moving line.

“I see you both have settled your differences.”

“Abarai fukutaicho,” Seizo greeted with a low bow saying “It was just a simple misunderstanding between lady Kuchiki and myself but we are both fine now.”

Renji chuckled to himself, glanced at Byakuya who had a small smile of resignation on his face. He must've tried unsuccessfully to dissuade Seizo from addressing him as a lady. On this ship he was a lady and that was final.

Renji said, “After dinner Byakuya the second, May I have a word with you in my room?”

It was the invitation to come to bed with him. There were coos and hollers as he left to eat in his room. He was anticipating the night coming, a night of promised pleasure.


	3. No delight found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya is introduced to a world beyond his imagination.

Renji was poring over papers when Byakuya finally made his way to his cabin. He sneaked in, moving gently and sat on the bed looking straight at Renji.

“You said you did the books at Kuchiki manor?” Renji asked without looking up.

“Yes I am in charge of most things especially keeping a track on the finances of the clan. Why do you ask?”

“Then what does the great lord Kuchiki do for himself? I hope you didn’t have to work too hard. I have heard the rumors that working for Kuchiki-Taicho is akin to slavery with hard labor.”

Byakuya stared at him in growing surprise. Was it true? Was that how his workers thought of him? Were these the things said about his rule of the Kuchiki clan? Did he really slave drive his workers? It hurt to hear the accusation.

His hesitation in reply got the pirate unfolding out of his seat and coming to sit inappropriately close to him. His big hands closing over Byakuya's which he'd been unconsciously twisting nervously in his laps.

“Byakuya I'm sorry if your time there has been hard or if I am tarnishing the image of one you think highly of.” Renji sounded so sincere and husky. His rich warm voice caressingly flowed out of those lips that had kissed him earlier.

Byakuya instinctively looked up into those warm reddish brown eyes. Renji wasn’t looking at him in a perverted manner. His gaze was filled with a tenderness that drew him closer, his hands petting his gently. He leaned in towards the pirate before he recalled he had to breathe.

The cool air pushing into his lungs made him aware that he was a bit confused. No one had ever looked at him so tenderly. No one ever dared to stay so close to him, not even his wife. And ever since her illness began, she had been given her own room and space.

He hadn’t made love to her in a long time which meant he had not been touched in a while either. He couldn’t even remember when any one ever spoke so tenderly to him. Perhaps that was his problem, he thought as his eyes searched the pirates face.

He was sex starved, else why would he reach for that tender looking tattooed face and draw it closer to his.

Shortly before their lips met, he remembered Tobu’s look of trepidation at leaving him in the hands of pirates and him assuring his bodyguard that he won’t be bedded by a pirate. Damn it! He was being seduced he realized with his own help.

He cussed under his breath and pulled back quickly. Was he a junkie for some human contact to be so easily tricked by some tender loving caring gaze?

“Byakuya?” The redhead questioned curiously.

For a split second, he thought he had been found out by the pirate to be the real deal but when he turned to see the same look of interest on his face he knew it was not so.

“What’s the matter?” Renji asked innocently.

“What’s the matter?” he said, “you're trying to seduce me that’s what.”

“I'm not.” Renji protested as the noble shuffled out of his personal space. It had been Byakuya who had reached for his face and drawn him closer. He knew without a doubt this man was attracted to him even if he wasn’t attracted to men on a normal day.

“Ok perhaps I am but you do realize that part of our deal was that you spend the night with me.” Renji reminded him.

“I am spending the night with you. I have gotten your crew into top form, I have served dinner and now I have graced your bedchambers with my presence, where we shall cordially sleep on this bed together with you respecting yourself, and keeping your hands to yourself after all, you did not mention anything sexual had to occur while we spend the night together.”

Renji looked like a crabs head had just been chopped off in front of him, the cold reality of him about to be conned loomed before his eyes.

“I beg your pardon.” He said

“You heard me.” Byakuya retorted.

“That’s a breach of contract.” Renji yelled undignified.

“So also is your plan to keep me after business with clan Kuchiki, you broke your word first.” Byakuya fired back.

“I cannot believe you can be so unscrupulous. So sneaky!” Renji looked fit to be tied at this point.

Unruffled in his dastardly comeback, Byakuya replied, “Me neither! Apparently I'm not ‘one of yours’ even though you promised if I spent the night with you, you will deliver my wife to Kuchiki manor in time for her medication, and you will return me to Kuchiki lands…”

“Wait a minute, that woman was your wife? No wonder she looked at you the way she did.”

Byakuya stopped midway his rant, realizing his slip up. He looked uncomfortable. Renji looked horrified at his discovery.

“You promised to let me bed you in front of your wife? Are you insane? Have you no shame? Or at least some respect for her? I'm a dude for god’s sake.” Renji queried him.

“I don’t believe this! Are you getting all high and mighty on me? You were the one who said it was the only way. Besides spending the night together doesn’t mean bedding.” Byakuya tried to save face.

“In what world Second, does spending a night and sex not go hand in hand? Plus do I look like a dictator? Do I look like Kuchiki-taicho to you? Do I not look like a reasonable man to you?” Renji was almost shouting as he rose to his feet agitated.

“A reasonable pirate? Has the Rukongai waters ever been sailed by a reasonable pirate? And why all these references to Kuchiki-taicho as though he's the most evil man who walked the kingdom streets?” Byakuya followed suit to his feet.

“I am not an unreasonable pirate,” Renji roared, truly annoyed now.

“Neither is Kuchiki-taicho a dictator or an unreasonable man.” Byakuya retorted back.

Both men standing face to face, yelling in each other’s faces had them rethinking their argument. Renji stepped backwards and said.

“We shall see about that at the drop point. Meanwhile, I refuse to be cheated by you Byakuya the second.”

Renji stepped back to him quickly, caught him in his arms in a flash. Using his left hand to pull on his hair which automatically tilted his head upwards, Renji crashed their lips together in a tight forceful kiss.

Taken completely by surprise, Byakuya struggled in protest against the hard body pressing into his. His lips parted under the pressure of the warm tongue which dove deep into his mouth. It was moist, firm and danced maddeningly against his tongue, stroking it sweetly.

Usually he was the aggressor, he was the one coaxing kisses out of Hisana but now he found himself being persuaded by the rogue to rub needy against his captor. He told himself he was merely adjusting his tongue to the strokes.

He was only trying to rearrange his tongue in his mouth as it moved against Renji's, he was not kissing back. He moved his tongue, shying away from the other as the redhead pursued his, stroked against it, then a moan tore into his throat from the redhead.

Something about that flood of tongue, spit and moan made him shudder urgently in those arms and press his body aflame with desire to the pirates. At the back of his mind, lay the thought that he was enjoying this pirates advances on him and that Ukitake had lied to him during his lessons.

He was a man and this pirate was hell bent on taking him to bed. It meant there were men who unashamedly desired men in their beds. His body trembled in naked lust, lust he didn’t fully understand. Lust mimicked in this sexy pirates own body.

He mustered his strength and yanked himself away from Renji.

“Please stop this I beg you,” he pleaded, turning his back to the redhead and trying desperately to compose himself. How could his penis be so stiff between his legs from just a little kiss? How could his body be screaming in negation at the loss of the pirates touch?

“You tremble from my kisses and press your body against mine in hasty desire. You stroke my tongue with yours when I do the same and yet you tell me to stop?”

“I was only moving it out of the way,” he countered feebly.

“Che! Is that what you're telling yourself?”

His arms slid around Byakuya from behind and the left latched onto Byakuya's left tense nipple and pinched the nubbin of joy. Pleasure coursed through Byakuya's body swiftly, pooling into his heavy desires between his legs, he had never felt pleasure so real, no one had ever touch him with fingers that knew exactly what he liked.

He felt the urge to grip himself and begin to stroke hastily. He let the pirate pinch and twist his nipple some more. His breath coming heavier, his panting increased. His hips began tiny movements.

Just a few more pinches and he'd make him stop, he thought to himself. He didn’t ask for this but he would enjoy every little bit for just a few more seconds.

When a hand brushed aside the curtain of his dark hair, he leaned backwards instinctively into those arms, tilted his neck to the right just like Ukitake had taught him to receive pleasure and let those warm lips descend on his neck.

Kisses and love nips at his tender skin followed. A few more kisses, a few more slight touches and they would stop he reasoned. He felt so good he didn’t want to stop and with the way the pirate was breathing into his skin, he must be feeling same.

Byakuya was a twisted mass of lust. He needed to touch himself. He needed a touch on his heavy midline need. He did not know how to ask for it.

“You want to come don’t you?” Renji whispered hoarsely in his ear. Even his voice at this perimeter was sexy. “Spread your legs for me.” Renji instructed softly.

Byakuya did not hesitate to do as he was told. He spread his legs and let Renji edge him forward, bending him over to hover face down on the bed he had been facing. Renji kicked his legs wider apart making him fall forward.

He felt his robe lifting above his loose black pants and his pants quickly drawn down to his knees leaving his pale buttocks in the air, protected only by his underwear. As Renji whistled softly that his pants were made of exquisite silk but not as exquisite as his skin, he tried to momentarily gain his senses and turn back around

Like a swift wind, Renji was draped over his back, “Hush, relax, I'm taking care of you.” Byakuya yelped as those hands made quick work to release him from underwear confines and soon those hands were spreading his butt to reveal his little pink hole.

He went into shock overdrive when the pirates face closed in on his behind and that warm tongue touched his entrance and licked around, those hands roamed his heated skin holding him down as he thrashed in reflex.

“Holy hell! What…stop this…nggghhh… stop! Ah! Hah!” he protested as pleasure intensified. His hips betrayed him and swung back into that face as that tongue dipped deeper and deeper, and to his everlasting shame, he let the pirate take advantage of him for the first time.

He gripped the sheets and moaned high pitched as his cock connected to the sheets beneath him and he rubbed back and forth furiously. He was full of need, his body shook with desire that needed release. He had lost inhibition far too quickly in the face of pleasure.

And Renji was obviously an expert in seduction, he moved quickly, his touches were sure and each movement produced sure reward from Byakuya's body. His tongue quickly wormed its way into Byakuya's tight hole causing him to tense and cry out in fright as it licked in deeper.

Now was the time to stop this pirate from invading his bottom. Now was the time to…. Byakuya shuddered as suddenly a wet finger dipped slowly into his forbidden entrance. His lips wet from kisses fell open letting a wet moan spill from them.

The finger aimed for a sweet spot in him and all in one stroke. Byakuya yelped like a betrayed puppy, his balls contracting hard against his body, he began to spill himself unguarded from his untouched dick, which pulsed and pulsed as his come flooded out of him.

The warm fever in his head was replaced by cool released calm. The wetness of his semen coating the sheets beneath him caused his senses, which had surely taken leave of him, to flood right back in.

_Shit!_

He panted slowly regaining self as those arms wrapped around him. He released the fistful of bed sheet as shame flooded into his body simultaneously. He had just allowed himself to be seduced by this pirate who was quickly becoming his nemesis.

It was unbelievable. How did he allow himself get swept up… and that finger was still deliciously sliding in and out of his hole. He yanked himself away from the pirate’s arms and scrambled off the bed once more.

He had a look on his face which clearly said he was angry but it was mixed with dread, lust, satisfaction and worst of all desire for more. He pulled on his clothes as quick as possible.

Renji with a bit of surprise written on his own face, stood from his own position. He looked terribly aroused and exasperated, “What is it again? We were making progress darl'n.” He drawled.

“That’s enough Abarai, I can't do this anymore.”

Renji was displeased in an instant. He glanced at the liquefying come stain on his sheets. It was obvious his captive had not had release in a long time and now that he had, he felt the need to stop.

Renji still feeling inflamed between his legs felt an unreasonable rush of anger within. Did this man think he could cheat him out of a pirates deal? He advanced menacing upon the pale man who was quickly developing a frightened look on his face.

“Rest assured Byakuya the second, before this voyage is over I'd have fucked your ass several times. I'd have made you come all over my cock like a slut and pumped you full of my seed until you are swollen as though with child for me.” Renji angrily promised.

Byakuya stepped backwards by instinct as he was advanced upon, feeling disturbed at Renji's words. He tried to get away as Renji's hand curled around his arm and pulled him towards himself. He shook his head in negation to the ideas previously promised.

Renji grabbed him and carried him in his arms bridal style and far too easily as he struggled to be let down to no avail. He was carried out of the cabin as he beat his hands against the solid chest of the walking pirate. He was stronger than Byakuya had first imagined and being held against him this way, made Byakuya feel like a maiden.

Soon they popped up on deck as Renji carried him to the edge of the ships railing. When the other pirates saw where he was going, they paused in their duties and began hailing their captain as he clearly was going to teach Byakuya a lesson. Others hearing the commotion rushed out to witness what was going on.

 _The Red Nue’s_ captain held his prisoner over the edge of the ship easily as he struggled more with the realization of what was about to happen to him.

“No! No! Please Renji. I can't swim! Abarai please!”

“Next time you'd think about that before you try to swindle anyone.” Renji said angrily.

And Byakuya found himself free falling through the air, flailing and trying to find something, anything to grasp unto to save him.

He hit the water hard with a blood curdling scream emitting from his throat. The cold watery hands quickly welcoming him and seeping into his clothes; watery dread covering his being and fear clogging his throat making him unable to scream for help.

In those first few seconds of his new reality, he froze as he sunk slowly. This was not how he was meant to die. This was not how he would go down. He could see Abarai's silhouette with a red halo from the light behind him as he looked at him sink dispassionately.

That alone was enough to get him moving. Byakuya flailed frantically trying to swing his arms and legs and push to the surface. It was a useless exercise. Water swirled dangerously into the orifices of his head. He surfaced by some miracle just as something cold and thread like wrapped softly around his leg and pulled him underwater.

He yelped and got a mouthful of fresh but dirty water. It was all he could do to not scream further in horror as that would only invite more water into his lungs. He struggled back to the surface. Everywhere was dark except the deck where he could no longer see Renji.

The water monster pulled again at his legs and down again he went. An unearthly scream tore out of Byakuya's throat as he was submerged a second time. Terror had filled his heart and driven air completely out of his lungs.

No one was coming for him. There was no one to save him from a watery grave. What a way to go- Kuchiki-taicho dead by the hands of a sea monster. He couldn’t give up without a fight.

He fought and kicked rising back to the surface and screamed with all his mustered voice, “Renji help!!!”

As he was dragged down a third time, hard arms circled his waist and lifted him completely out of the water.

Sputtering, coughing and crying a little bit, in gratitude he clung to his savior, trying to catch his breath desperately. The gentle breeze blowing was quickly chilling him to his bones causing his teeth to clack against each other.

“Che! You really don’t know how to swim Byakuya the second. You almost drowned in about three feet of water just now.” Renji his savior drawled with a hint of surprise in his voice.

Scared and thoroughly displeased, Byakuya noted three things he did not like.

One- Renji the man who had flung him over board was also the one who saved him from the water monster. Renji with his softened Inuzuri accent and whom he had never been more pleased to see anyone else before this moment he lay in Renji's arms.

Two- Renji was standing in the water which reached his midriff and he was holding Byakuya just slightly above the water and cradling him close to his chest and the sea monster was the tail of his long shirt now plastered against his body.

Three- Renji's chest was moving underneath his palms, and it was warm and solid and tattooed. He was up close and personal to those tattoos of sexiness etched over hard pecs and abs. Abarai was even sexier in this position than he had been while kissing him in the cabin.

Feeling too scared to push him away lest he end up in the water again, Byakuya buried his face into Renji's neck as relief flooded through him. He let himself sag against his captor and savior, wrapping his arms quickly around Renji's neck.

Renji began walking out of the water holding the shivering bundle of stubborn noble in his arms. He said in a soothing tone.

“I'd have to teach you to swim second Byakuya, how else would you be able to stay by my side on these waters?” he sounded so concerned.

“Abarai fukutaicho, you are an idiot.” Byakuya still dared to insult him as they made it to the shore.

“So you still have the energy to sling insults at me eh? I should let you fall back into the water.”

“No please,” Byakuya was quick to say, “I'd be good Abarai, just…please don’t let me go.”

Renji chuckled, adjusted the wet bundle in his arms as he said, “How I wish the real Kuchiki Byakuya was as afraid of swimming as you are. Perhaps he would leave the Rukongai waters free and safe for all to trade.”

They were on dry land now. Glancing around, he saw they were at an illegal dock yard, one Byakuya was not aware was in existence. They had docked as other ships had in a place hidden by low hanging trees. Renji was still saying.

“That way, perhaps free and poor folk will be able to get food and clothing to weather the forth coming winter.” Renji soliloquized.

Renji stopped and let him slide down gently. His feet touched solid earth and he felt complete joy wash over him. He wanted to fall to his knees and kiss the ground for being so steady beneath him.

That was secondary to the desire to understand these pirates’ words though. He forgot about standing within the encircling arms of the redhead and asked.

“What do you mean by the poor would be able to get food and warm clothing. Didn’t Kuchiki-taicho make trading free within the city’s markets? Everyone can go in and trade in a safe and clean environment.”

“Is that what you think? The taxes alone to get into the city, the taxes to cross into Kuchiki lands, don’t even get me started on what is extracted from the traders by tax collectors. I'm not even going to mention the high prices of products and food as a direct result of all these taxes.”

Byakuya was staring at him in growing horror as what he was saying sank in.

“The common man cannot find his way in to trade; his entire goods are probably just worth the gate fee. All Kuchiki-taicho's laws do is impoverish the poor even further and enrich himself and the clan more.”

“I don’t believe that.” Byakuya denied vehemently.

“I will take you to see it for yourself that is if you are ready to stop loving your Kuchiki-Taicho. We pirates of the eleventh have vowed to make trading free and fair. We will ensure availability of food and supplies to all in the Rukongai.”

He turned Byakuya around and they began a slow walk behind the rest of the crew that had come ashore alongside their captain, down a hidden pathway in the bushes and trees.

“That is why, Byakuya the second, I am here, and you are here. I hope I can talk some sense into Kuchiki-Taicho.”

“Why you?” Byakuya said with grudging respect for this pirate forming in his mind.

“My captain Zaraki doesn’t believe in diplomacy but I do. I want to find out for myself how in the face of all this hunger and suffering, Kuchiki-taicho can bear to still hunt down the poor traders just looking to earn a living. ”

“Hunt down the traders? Kuchiki-taicho would never do such a thing.” Byakuya defended himself.

“Are you not aware the law says that no one must trade with the pirates of the Rukongai?”

“I am. They are pirates Renji.” Byakuya protested loudly.

“They did not start out being pirates, my dear Second, they were mere traders and poor business men, who took their goods in their boats to sail to other districts in search for who to barter with, and while trying to avoid taxes they had no money for.”

“Oh dear.” Byakuya swallowed roughly, the cold beginning to make walking even more difficult as he clung to Renji more as they burst into a clearing revealing a bustling town not too far away down the hill.

“Now the rukongai waters may not be sailed by any boat without a sailing license else you'd be termed a pirate. And again I won’t start on the process of acquiring a license. I won’t even say a word about the money needed to get one.”

They were now crossing a bustling street alive with evening activities, people running, calling, trading wares illegally and made their way into an inn called, _Fullbring Inn_.

“Even the fishermen are afraid to fish lest they get thrown into jail. A Kuchiki jail is not some place easily gotten out of.” Renji was saying as he pushed open the door and they went in behind another crew member.

The inside of the inn was bustling with joyous drunks reveling under dim light and a singing drunk providing the evenings music while he was accompanied by a man playing a stringed guitar.

Most eyes turned to take in the sight of Renji accompanied by a person of obvious noble blood. A momentary silence followed as no one knew how to react to his presence.

Renji's hand slide down Byakuya's back and cupped his butt, steering him away from staring eyes and incoming drunken pirates, squeezing gently, and then patting idly. Byakuya was too horrified to respond, the reality of what he had done becoming clear. Slowly the inns evening noise began again.

He was on full display on the arm of a pirate who was acting pompous and showing him off. His attention was fixed on Renji who was smirking in pride at the stares he was receiving from other pirates.

“I wasn’t aware of all this.” He said to Renji trying to continue the conversation without being awkward, but swinging into his warmth instinctively and shying away from a drunken hand that had reached for his long wet hair.

“Of course you are not. You're secluded within the confines of the rich Kuchiki estates and oblivious to the plight of the poor and suffering masses.” Renji murmured into his ear, gathering him close and moving them forward to the bar.

Somehow even discussing something so serious, Byakuya found this pirate was still so sexy in his existence. The red in his hair gleaming under the inns dim lights, the way his dark eyes swept over Byakuya with some sort of possessiveness in them.

And the way he was shielding him from people who seemed so interested in touching him. He knew he stood out like a sore thumb in this crass crowd of drunkards and pirates with his pale skin and fine wet clothes.

At the bar, he watched the bartender slide a mug to Renji who lifted it to his lips and drank deep before he slid the cup against Byakuya's lips, with the curt command, “Drink.”

He wanted to protest the hygiene of the utensil but the ale was poured into his mouth. This pirate was beginning to read him properly, knowing when he would open his mouth to protest something. He drank quickly before pushing the half empty mug back and watched Renji put the cup to his lips and finish.

The alcohol burned down his throat making him warm from inside out. The next thing was Renji slid a coin to the man and received a key in return.

“Come Byakuya, we rest here while we wait for Maki-Maki’s return tomorrow.” He led Byakuya away from the bar where the barman with an eye patch watched them retreat closely as did other patrons.

“How can you speak of these things so lightly?” Byakuya asked as they ascended the stairs.

“It’s easy to do so. To make light of one’s situation makes the burden easier to bear.” Renji replied as they stopped at a door and he opened the door for them to enter the room.

Byakuya could not imagine this gorgeous and enthralling but infuriating man had ever gone hungry in his life, or had difficulties like getting arrested or being unable to buy food. He was so strong and beautiful and Byakuya watched him move around the room with a small smile on his face as he put on candles to see a neat room. The room was bare, with just a bed and a chair in it.

“Sit I'd be back soon.”

“Where are we?” Byakuya asked as he obediently sat on the bed.

“A smugglers abode, a smugglers town whichever you choose to call it. It’s a town out of Kuchiki-taicho's reach or influence. We will await a reply from Kuchiki-taicho here.”

Renji walked past towards the door but Byakuya grabbed his arm instinctively, feeling bad after their conversation here.

“I'm so sorry Renji. How could I have ever known about these issues?”

“Yes, how could you? You make apologies like you're Kuchiki-taicho himself. Don’t apologize for him and don’t feel sorry for me Byakuya the second, at the very least I'm doing something about it all. We will talk when I get back.”

He slightly ran his palm along Byakuya's jaw before retreating and locking the door behind him. Byakuya sat and meditated on the strange course his evening had taken.

Renji came back a few minutes later with a towel and a dry shirt. They rubbed Byakuya down and he changed into the dry shirt. Renji promised he would get him a sleeping robe from the market the next day.

When Renji hopped unto the bed half naked, an edgy Byakuya stood looking at him warily. Renji sighed and said, “I won’t touch you again tonight. In fact I promise I won’t touch you until you want me to. And you will want me to I guarantee.”

“Don’t be so sure.” Byakuya said sliding in and pushing Renji further away from him as possible in the single bed.

Renji was about drifting off when the question came at him.

“What are you doing to get food and clothing, I mean you said earlier you were doing something about your situation. Is there something I can help out with?”

“You already are. I'm trading and stock piling as much as I can now for the future when food won’t be so available. And now I have you at hand creating a chance for negotiation with the Kuchiki.”

“I see.”

“Yeah, when Maki-Maki comes back tomorrow we shall know even better. Go to sleep Byakuya the second.”

“Can you just call me Byakuya?”

“Ok Second Byakuya.”

Byakuya sighed, burrowed into the blanket, pressed his slowly warming back against Renji's back and nodded off. It had been an exhausting day.


	4. The Dangai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something Strange is afoot and Byakuya has landed smack in its middle.

The town was called the Dangai. It lay in the middle of nowhere. On Kuchiki maps it was meant to be mountainous grassland. In reality it was a smugglers town situated right in the middle of Kuchiki lands. It was a very interesting town, full of pirates and all sorts of shady characters.

When Byakuya had awoken, Renji was already awake and dressed up. He had obviously sent one of the crew who had brought from _the Hisana_ , a change of clothing for Byakuya but it had actually been one of Hisana’s gowns.

Byakuya realized he was probably the brunt of an expensive joke. He tried to imagine himself in Hisana's dress but couldn’t. Well, he would soon find out as Renji suggested they go to a public bath before they explore the market for breakfast and a sleeping robe for his recent captive.

Byakuya looking bedraggled in his dirty clothes from the night before was led into town to where they found a local bath house.

Byakuya found himself getting excited beyond the norm at the prospect of getting clean. With the recent denial of even the basic amenities he was afforded in his home, the prospect of a bath made him appreciate the ability to soak in a warm bath even if Renji insisted on being right there beside him.

“You know you can let me have some privacy to at least have a bath Renji. I'm not going to run away.” He said gruffly as he swirled water about trying not to play in the water and reveal his joy.

“It’s not the fact you might run away that I am afraid of. It’s the fact that some pirate might steal you away from me while I'm not looking.”

“Steal me away?” Byakuya asked bewildered.

“Of course, you are obviously no pirate and therefore fall under the category of ‘pirates gold’ and thus by principle can be stolen while within the town.” Renji explained plainly.

Byakuya needless to say stared at the grinning pirate whose legs were entwined with his in the warm water with disbelief.

“What kind of rule is that?”

“The pirate’s code.” Renji said simply.

“I am pirates gold? You mean…”

“Yep! I have paraded you all over the Dangai as mine, my woman, and my gold.”

“Your property.” Byakuya added with distaste in his mouth.

“Yes, to do with as I wish. Why do you think everyone at the bar stared at you last night? Or tried to touch you?”

“I thought they were fascinated by my hair.” He answered.

Renji laughed hard before saying, “Amongst other things, but not to worry, I'm one of those pirates other pirates think twice about before attempting to rob me.”

“Really, so this town is made of all pirates and you are the king of them all?”

“Yes Byakuya the second, but really I'm not the pirate king.” He added the distasteful nick name laughing a bit, to which Byakuya merely shrugged and focused on washing himself.

When he deemed himself clean enough, he did his best to slide himself out of the bath without giving Renji an eyeful of his family jewels. Renji simply followed suit ignoring his quest for privacy and soon they were dried and dressed up.

Hisana's dress which was form fitting actually sat very well on him. Its material was also light and enabled him move as he pleased. It was not so bad an option for clothing except that he truly looked like a woman now.

They exited the public bath and Byakuya wandered the streets window shopping while Renji quietly followed him like a body guard just enjoying watching him. Every now and then, he would stop and stare at some stall or some activity.

It was an entirely new world to Byakuya. There were street performers who were putting up a knife throwing show. Then some lady dancing in the street and waving scarves around. Another was a group of pirates fighting over some sort of prize.

Byakuya shook his head and squeezed past the crowd and walked into a store that was selling colorful paper. He’d been drawn in by the sight of some very rare foreign parchment. He walked straight to it as he heard Renji exchange pleasantries with the shop owner.

He picked it up and let his fingers slide over the paper, embossed at the right edges with some sort of design of sakura flowers. It made him feel homesick. He wanted to see his family and eat good food and maybe hold his wife in his arms.

He recalled she would start coughing and he would be forced to let her be. He withdrew mentally from thoughts of home. He did not want to feel guilty from the sexual play he had with the red haired rogue. He had to survive this adventure and return to her as he had promised.

“You look sad Byakuya.” Renji said in a low tone, having appeared behind him quietly. “Are you home sick?” he asked hitting the nail on the head.

Byakuya turned to him and asked trying to change the topic, “Can I have some of this paper?”

“Of course, anything for my woman.” He smirked, annoying Byakuya further.

Byakuya smacked his solid chest once and moved away. He noticed the shop keeper was grinning at them as though he had been witnessing them flirting. Byakuya threw him a scathing look but he did not look away, he kept eyeing his movement hungrily.

Byakuya moved closer to Renji, and said in a whisper “I don’t like the way he's looking at me.”

“How?” Renji asked.

“Like he's trying to determine my worth on the open market.”

“Of course he is.” Renji laughed loud, “He deals only in rare smuggled items and if he thinks for one second you don’t belong to me, he will arrange for you to be kidnapped and sold to someone else.”

Byakuya recoiled in horror, instinctively grabbing at Renji's arm and pulling him close. Renji laughed harder and said, “You're so naïve. I was obviously lying but not about the sales of rare items.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes my dear second. He asked me who you were and I told him that’s why he's so interested in you. I rarely come to buy from him but I tend to make a lot of supplies to him and he's a good business man I respect. He respects me too.”

“What did you tell him to make him look at me that way?”

“That you are the woman I have fallen in love with.”

“Really.” Byakuya said dryly, to which Renji chuckled softly. “Let’s buy the paper and a few other things. Can I get that calligraphy kit?” Byakuya pointed to a stone inkwell and a set of bamboo brushes.

“Like I said before, anything for you.”

“It’s not for me. If you're going to teach me to swim then I will teach you calligraphy. It’s the least I can do to help you rewrite and repaint your ships names better.”

“That’s a great offer. I'd take it.” Renji smiled revealing his perfect white teeth, while lazily brushing Byakuya's face tenderly.

That was when Byakuya realized that somehow he had been moved into the cradling arms of this pirate who couldn’t seem to stay out of his personal space. He wanted to complain but he didn’t want to be stolen away and lose his chance of release later.

He let Renji lead them to the checkout counter and watched him pay with a box containing something that looked like a pink pearl.

“Wasn’t that pearl much more expensive than what we took?” Byakuya queried as they left with him hanging on Abarai's arm.

“It was but I don’t have anything else to barter worth the paper and brushes, I told you most sales here are by the barter system. He gave us some free ink and also every other transaction we make today, I can send them to get a balance from Ginjiro.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes. Now let us go and get you something to eat.”

“No we have to go back and get your money’s worth.” Byakuya insisted and pushing Renji by the shoulders like an erring school boy, he was marched back to the store.

The store keeper was examining the pearl with a specialized magnifying glass. Byakuya gave him his best business look and started his haggling.

“I'm sure you can see how much that pearl really is worth, else you won’t be admiring it the way you are right now.”

The man put down his tool and smirked at him and said, “It is not that expensive.”

“You heard the man Second, let’s get going.” Renji urged him as quietly as possible trying to drag Byakuya out.

“Hold on, let me have a conversation with him fukutaicho, you just wait here.”

Byakuya grabbed the shirt of the man behind the counter and led him to a far corner of the store until they were out of ear shot and he pounced menacingly.

“Don’t play games with us Ginjiro-sama, I know for certain what value pink water pearls like that have. Now we will come to an agreement and you will simply nod if you agree to my terms.”

Byakuya leaned in dangerously towards the man and stared for effect, he knew he was bullying the man but what was one more person to be bullied on this journey. If he had been bullying his way through the pirate ship, then Renji could benefit from one more act of bullying.

The man was staring wide eyed at him now, looking like he was about to truly lose consciousness. He nodded frantically.

“Now we will take a brand new set of captain’s gear for Abarai and that tricorn hat with a red edge on it. I saw it at the back of your store, and I want that painting over there.”

Byakuya pointed at a painting that he thought looked familiar of a certain landscape and a castle in the background. When the shopkeeper just stood rooted to the spot looking foolishly stunned, he rolled his eyes and decided to take it for himself.

He turned around and was faced smack with a large portrait of himself, it was what the shopkeeper had been staring at and getting pale. It was one that had gone missing from a commissioned painter’s workshop. He had not believed the man when he had told him the story of getting robbed at the time. He simply thought he wanted Byakuya to give him extra modeling time.

Yet there he was in all his Kuchiki glory, looking stoic and lordly. Byakuya let out a small squeak of alarm. If Renji saw this portrait, which was clearly labeled- -Lord Kuchiki the twenty-eight--, his cover would be blown.

He quickly grabbed another picture and laid it in front of his magnificent one but it wasn’t covering it completely. He turned around, grabbed the painting he wanted and the shop keeper and marched them over to the clothing section of the store.

He hissed under his breath to the man, “Say nothing about that portrait or fukutaicho will kill you for finding out his secret. Do you understand?”

The man nodded vigorously, decoding that Renji knew exactly who Byakuya was but wanted to keep it a secret from other pirates. He quickly gave Byakuya what he wanted and watched him smile, take Renji to another corner to change his own clothing while he wrapped the painting in paper.

Ginjiro was puzzled as he watched the easy way the two men related, with the noble adjusting the new clothes on the much feared pirate known as the red demon. He did not understand the unlikely pairing and he wasn’t about to ask.

He wondered however why the red demons smile was so easy with this raven haired lord and why he was dressed and posing as a female companion to the red demon.

The captain of _the red Nue_ was renown as a no nonsense kind of pirate and even though everyone knew ‘the Dangai’ was the town everyone went to, to get away from Kuchiki-Taicho, if anyone had the guts to bring Kuchiki-taicho himself to the Dangai and get away with it, then it had to be the red demon.

The shopkeeper watched them from afar uneasily, he was eager for them to leave the vicinity of his shop. He didn’t want another pirate to come and recognize the noble he was harboring was public enemy number one.

He sighed in relief as they packed up and strolled out together, heads close and talking in low tones as they made their way down to a breakfast café.

They had rolled eggs, rice and some sort of exotic juice for breakfast which didn’t taste so bad. After which, they stopped and got Byakuya silk pajamas obviously stolen from some noble somewhere and now sold at the Dangai and still referred the seller to the exotic shop of Ginjiro.

Renji just smiled at his antics and how easily the shopkeeper had bent to Byakuya's bullying. He could see now why his own crew was helpless in the face of a determined Byakuya.

By noon, they began walking back to the ship through the mountain and forest. Apparently they would not be staying at the inn anymore. As they retreated, Byakuya noticed a lot of pirates gave Renji a lot of space whenever he wanted to pass.

“I noticed people’s reaction to you.” Byakuya commented after a while.

“What's that?”

“They are afraid of you.” Byakuya said thoughtfully.

“They should be.” He added simply.

When Renji won’t say more, he asked “Won’t you explain why?”

“Why should I? I'm a commander in _The Eleventh Pirates_ , which should be enough for any sensible pirate to be afraid.”

“Is that what you meant by saying people think twice before stealing from you?”

“You could say that.”

They had arrived at the shore. Renji simply put out his hands and Byakuya without forethought, swung up into those arms to let Renji carry him bridal style and wade through the water to where their ship was docked with his arms full of the bags from an afternoon shopping.

He held him up to climb in using the rope ladder that hung over its side. In broad daylight, _the Red Nue_ was bigger than he had first seen it. He could appreciate its black sides as though made from black wood but that would mean the ship was very expensive.

Once Renji was up on deck, he was surrounded by his men as he reviewed all the different tasks they had been given and updates Byakuya decided to retreat to their shared cabin which he found after one or two missed turns, he put aside their bags and settled in.

When Renji did not return on time, he fell on the bed blushing at the remembrance of how much pleasure the pirate had given him in this bed the night before. He closed his eyes and drifted off.

He woke up to the sound of Renji coming back into their shared cabin. He looked a bit angry. Byakuya sat up quickly feeling the unease begin in his mind.

“What's wrong Renji?” Byakuya asked tentatively.

“Maki-Maki is back.”

Byakuya looked at him hopefully, waiting to hear good news but Renji slammed something unto the table in the room and walked out. Byakuya followed him quickly to the deck and realized they had sailed away from the illegal docks at the Dangai; they were now at another illegal dock or what seemed like one.

The water here was equally shallow and a tumbledown shack could clearly be seen on the banks hidden away by some trees. Maki-Maki’s ship was docking silently and getting attached and maneuvered into _the Red Nue_. Byakuya watched absorbing all the information he could.

 _The Red Nue_ was an odd ship, it was huge and so far he knew at least two ships could get tethered to it. It could somehow sail in shallow water and had a steam engine, much like his favorite ship – _The Blackbird._

He watched the pirates work silently and automatically as though they were consciously trying to be quiet and escape patrolling enemies. The evening air was beginning to get cold and Byakuya shivered a bit as he watched waiting to hear what next.

He watched the pirate’s move quickly moving things from the shack to the ship in a moving labor line to load them unto _the red Nue_. Apparently the stop at the shack had always been part of their plan.

After a few minutes he noticed Renji who had been speaking in low tones with Maki-Maki walked over to where he had stood watching the pirates work and said, “Follow me.”

He walked a bit towards the rooms before realizing Byakuya was not following, he turned back, grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him along muttering under his breath, “For all the trouble you are causing me, I'm beginning to see I'm going to go unrewarded.”

He ferried Byakuya back into their shared cabin where Renji faced him and said, “I'm not sure how to say this to you second, but…”

“What is it?” Byakuya asked as dread crept into his mind. “Did something go wrong with the trip? With… _Hisana_ …the exchange?”

“No. I held up my end of the bargain however Kuchiki guards returned to take Maki-Maki captive. He barely escaped with his life.”

“That doesn’t sound right.” Byakuya mused. Tobu would never leave him to his fate as his seasoned personal bodyguard, and neither would he do anything to put him in harm’s way. “I see.” He added turning over the information in his mind.

“You see? And you still think Kuchiki-taicho shits fluffy clouds don’t you?” Renji sounded angrier than before. “He has literally condemned you to die and if you had been taken by any other pirate than me, you'd be walking the plank by now.”

“There must've been a reason for the failure of the exchange; Kuchiki-taicho is not as bad as you make him sound.”

“Kuchiki-taicho is worse than any pirate that ever sailed the Sereitei seas or the rivers of the Rukongai. A pirate crew will never leave a member un-rescued as he has done, look just let’s just go to bed I don’t want to talk about this right now.”

When he saw the hesitancy in Byakuya's eyes he moved close to him and said reassuringly, “I have had a hard day, and so have you. It must be very disappointing to be left to your fate by the man you have served so wholeheartedly, just to be abandoned like this? I'm so sorry.”

He gathered a semi confused Byakuya in his arms for a brief hug, a pat to his hair before he withdrew and lay down for a snooze.

Renji saw how disappointed the raven had looked, almost in tears when his fate was revealed. He wanted more than anything to comfort the pale boy but first he made space on the bed as the raven crawled in beside him.

“I promise you, I'd take care of you Byakuya. Don’t let this make you sad ok? Everything will be alright in the end.” Renji found himself making unprecedented promises.

“Abarai?” Byakuya whispered hoarsely feeling he was about to choke on strong emotion.

“Yes?”

“About Hisana?”

“She's alright. The note said so.”

“There was a note? May I see it? If there was a note, then who attacked Maki-Maki? Kuchiki clan would never do anything to put me in harm’s way.”

“Oh poor thing, you desperately want to believe in Kuchiki-Taicho, don’t you?”

“That’s because he's not a bad man. Can I see the note?”

“I threw it away in anger once I saw he had made no commitments. It said ‘Thank you for your help, Lady Hisana is well but Kuchiki clan does not acknowledge piracy or pirates’.”

“Oh!” Byakuya said in wonder.

“It wasn’t even signed by the pompous ass, it only had the Kuchiki seal and long before Maki-Maki could finish reading the note, he was attacked. Again I repeat it was by the breath of a skin he's still alive. I am at this moment not looking at clan Kuchiki with a favorable eye.”

“I understand Abarai fukutaicho.” Byakuya snuggled around turning his back to the pirate and fell deep in thought. It was unthinkable that his bodyguards would breach their contract. Something was not right, that he was sure of.

***

At the Fullbring inn, the barman with the eye patch was being questioned closely by a pink haired pirate in glasses.

“You're sure the red demon is within the Dangai?”

“He lodged here last night, even if he's left the town he won’t be far.”

“Thank you.” The pink haired pirate slid a gold coin towards the Fullbring's innkeeper and retreated he would make enquiries within the town.


	5. A necessary stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya bonds with the crew and causes them some more trouble

Byakuya dreamt of home. He was back on Kuchiki manor grounds with its lawns of neatly cut green grass. He passed through them quickly with the growing excitement of seeing his wife and his rooms.

He did not take notice of the koi ponds, only the sakura scent which softly tickled his nose. It felt so good to be home.

He pushed open the doors to the great hall and walked quickly through it headed for his rooms. He was eager to lay his eyes on Hisana. He walked past his room and opened the door that led into her room.

She lay on her bed as it was expected, beautiful in sleep. Her features calm as his agitation about her health was laid to equal calm. He smiled and reached for her hair to stroke it softly. He heard the door behind him slide open and in walked the red head.

_‘What are you doing here Renji?’_ He asked befuddled.

The red head smiled at him, captured him in his arms and stroked his face as tenderly as he had earlier stroked Hisana's. From the corner of his left eye he could see his wife lying still as his lips were covered quickly by the pirates.

He knew he should resist, he knew they should not be doing this here but all reason flew out of his head as he kissed back. Their lips moved together in a rhythmic dance and his flesh hardened between his legs.

When a moan tore into his lips, far too real for comfort, he floated eerie and light from the sensation. His fingers were curled in pleasure against hard chest. His eyes fluttered open and he found himself lip locked with the redhead.

Renji's tongue ravished his mouth gently and he was responding feverishly and that reminded him the pirate had not taken pleasure from him the previous night. His sleep addled mind was quickly awakening as the reality of their embrace jolted him awake.

Byakuya immediately noticed his thighs were parted and wrapped around a strong thigh between them, to which his thighs clasped around like clinging ivy as he rubbed against his bed mate needy and desperate. Byakuya was feeling as horny as his sleepiness allowed and more aroused than he could ever remember being.

Obviously also half asleep and heavily aroused, Renji lay with his arms wrapped around Byakuya's back, stroking him like he was a pet, he moaned softly into the noble’s mouth and moved his hips too causing his hard prick to slide with sweet friction against the noble’s side.

Byakuya snatched his lips away but the sudden movement yanked the pirate out of pleasant making out, consciousness jerking him to a sure reality of his arms filled with red lipped noble and throbbing rods pressed against each other.

Byakuya was staring at him in his familiar mix of anger and pleasure looking at him like he'd been ravaged and taken hard in his sleep. He looked angry that he was aroused and Renji was somehow responsible for it. How was it his fault if the raven had been mauled by him in his sleep? How was it his fault if the raven got turned on in his arms?

“Byakuya I didn’t do anything.” Renji said wearily. He was not ready for drama that morning.

“I didn’t say you did anything.” Byakuya replied hotly.

“The look on your face is enough accusation. Look whatever I did in my sleep I'm sorry.” He apologized still trying to get over his drowsiness and the heaviness in his balls.

Byakuya was not mad at Renji. He was mad at himself for having an erotic dream about the pirate and waking up to making out with him. He was angry that Renji had not deliberately jumped him and now was acting as though he didn’t want to be here. He, Kuchiki Byakuya was desirable and he would not tolerate the pirate implying otherwise.

He noticed that neither of their hard cocks waned in desire. In fact, the longer Renji looked at him, the harder his massive tool jerked against his thigh. Renji was apologizing but he wasn’t making any moves to change their position or to slide his arms off the noble.

Byakuya had to admit he wanted to desperately hump against that thigh causing sweet pressure on his inflamed-ness and hump it hard until he was spurting his liquid pleasure out unto tanned skin. He looked into Renji eyes and saw his pupils blowing out gradually as he too took in the raven’s reluctance to move.

Byakuya stayed frozen in pleasure, he watched the pirate wrap his arms round him tighter, slide closer and silently begin to move his hips tentatively, making their bodies slide over one another. The pleasure spread from his groin and seeped through him rapidly as Renji buried his face in his neck and whispered softly, “Please… please…”

He knew what they both wanted so he stayed and let the pirate set a pace to bring them closer and closer to the edge. He slid his eyes shut and tried to slow his breathing which was now more than ever sounding labored. He couldn’t really help it when he panted loudly in the pirate’s ears as he listened to the sounds that frantically spilled out of the pirate’s lips as they moved together. Rubbing bodies against someone else had never felt so pleasurable before.

He shouldn’t be here like this.

‘ _Hmmm! uhhh! uhhh! Ahhh! Ah!’_

They both made soft sounds as though encouraging each other. He slid his arms round the pirate’s neck and held on softly.

He shouldn’t be enjoying this. Ok just a few more seconds, just a few more thrusts. Perhaps he ought to just let the pirate come and get this over with.

No! He was not _letting him_ dry hump his leg because he was equally enjoying this, they were in this cloud of lust together, but he denied it in his mind over and over.

He felt a full bodied shudder rise through him. And once again, he was startled at the feelings of bliss flooding through him at the pirate using his body for a quick session of delight. His cock was fattening as he neared completion, he pressed his cock in sharp little thrusts against the pirate quickly before his sanity could return, before he could change his mind. No one had to know about their activities behind closed doors.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

“Fucking blue balls of the sea!!” Renji roared in frustrated anger, a shout that pushed Byakuya over the edge. Once again he shuddered, once, twice, thrice in three rapid spurts, spending himself against that hot hard thigh, once again leaving the pirate alone in interrupted delight.

“Who the fuck is that?” Renji roared angrily, letting go of delightful shivering bundle of weakened noble, flush after his orgasm roared over his body.

“Fukutaicho, we have arrived.” Maki-Maki said from the other side of the door.

Renji sprang out of bed angrily, pushed down his precum stained boxers and shoved them aside. Slipped into another shorts, then trousers and pulled on a shirt, glanced at Byakuya lying content and shy facing the wall, probably shame faced at how he had come like a slut in his arms just mere seconds ago.

With deep regret, Renji pulled himself away from tempting sight of raven and strode out to meet Maki-Maki shutting the door with a loud bang.

Byakuya giggled like a silly teenager. Who could have known how he would behave this morning? Who could’ve anticipated his lordliness would ever be in a situation where he could be slutty without repercussions. Who could have anticipated his growing delight at knowing the pirate was hard for him and constantly denied orgasm?

He did feel he had lost control there, and why not? The way Renji had looked sleepy and vulnerable in bed, the way he pleaded softly against his skin, the way Renji had buried his face in the crook of his neck and breathed hard with soft moans.

Byakuya was aroused again by the replay of his thoughts of the red head even though he was not full between his legs. He experienced that unwanted tug and pull of blazing attraction he had been exposed to the first time he saw the pirate up on deck.

Damn! He wanted… he wanted… shit! He wanted to let the pirate make love to him. And that was what made him jump out of bed.

“What the hell is wrong with you Byakuya?” He scolded himself stripping out of the wet pajamas bottoms stained and wet with his seed.

When the second knock came, it was as unwelcome as the first had been. He slipped quickly into one of Renji's trousers and opened the door, it was Seizo.

“Good morning my lady, Abarai fukutaicho wanted you to have some food while waiting for him.” Seizo announced as he moved into the cabin with a tray of food and laid it on the table with a little bow, he began to retreat.

“Seizo wait,” Byakuya said quickly to which Seizo paused at the door. “Where did Abarai fukutaicho go to?”

“I don’t know, my lady, just know he's going to be back soon.” Seizo replied giving him a reassuring smile.

“Uhh, ok thanks but where are we now?”

“We have arrived at the Port of Greyslate.” Seizo said happily.

“We are at Karakura town?” Byakuya said in surprise, that was literally the opposite end of Kuchiki lands but more importantly, it was a no go area for pirates. He felt mild panic begin to arise.

He did not want anything terrible to befall Renji. Well, perhaps he could get rescued here but he did not want that at the expense of Renji’s life. The marines in Karakura town were renowned for being trigger happy when dealing with pirates and the government always looked the other way.

In the past Byakuya never inquired too much into such incidences, following the government crowd to sweep things under the rug, but not this time. It was different being on the other side of the law and how ironic it was for him to be having reservations concerning previously accepted practices.

“This is not a safe town for him; I must go to him at once.” Byakuya announced getting set to take off as he set his clothes aright.

“Uhhh no my lady, Abarai left explicit orders that you are not to be let off the ship. Just have a meal and take a rest.” Seizo said seriously.

Byakuya realized Renji still didn’t trust him not to run away. While that hurt a bit, it did nothing to lessen his worry that Renji would get caught somehow and then he would be at the mercy of some other pirate.

Thinking about it now, he was beginning to see he was comfortable with Renji and trusted him to an extent to be good and not kill him. Well, perhaps if he had gotten his highly sought after orgasm from Byakuya he might kill him.

The thought was not a pleasant one but he made quick decision that he had to do all it took to keep Abarai in a persistent state of arousal without the achievement of an orgasm so as to be useful to him to some extent.

Byakuya proceeded to eat while worrying about what Renji was up to with his second in command. Was he looking for a good whore to drive his hard rampant flesh into and relieve himself of sexual frustration?

The picture in Byakuya's mind once again was unpleasant. He could just see Renji in the arms of some big bosomed wench, with her legs splayed underneath his thrusting body moving hungry and lewdly. She would be winding her waist up and down bawdily, receptive to the tanned pirates hunger.

Renji would be thrusting hard just as he had done this morning against his body. He would be breathing hard, and then panting hard with his face buried in her neck as he pounds in to her frustratingly sexy. He would be muttering softly in her ears like he did to him, _‘please … please…’_

Byakuya was angry before he knew it.

He was horny and angry. He was angry because Renji did not belong in the arms of any buxom bodied wench. He was not supposed to drive himself between any ones thighs besides… besides…

Byakuya tortured himself with thoughts, squeezing his thighs together, feeling bothered and semi hard. He wanted his Renji back at once, he told himself it was because he needed Renji to stay aroused and wanting, for him to live.

He jumped up, grabbed his emptied plates and exited the cabin angrily, dropped them on the floor outside their door and proceeded outside. No one would stop him from finding Renji and cockblocking him, not today.

He burst out unto open deck looking grim and determined to exit the ship, the look on his face daring anyone to attempt to stop him, but there beneath them was his mortal enemy- water in which he could drown in. He stopped and stared at it as he noticed some crew members snickering.

No one had even tried to stop his angry exit.

_Curses and double curses on that Abarai_ , Byakuya thought to himself.

He knew Byakuya would try to get off and he also knew the water would be a deterring factor to whatever determination the raven would have, so he’d left them anchored in open water.

Byakuya turned to watch the other pirates doing their thing. Some were playing cards, and gambling while stealing glances at him. Some were tying a rope to a sail that had been patched on his orders. Some were poring over some papers.

All in all, they were pretending to not observe him and what he wanted to do. If he could guess properly, he knew Renji must've warned them to ignore any orders coming from him today. That meant the regular ‘Abarai fukutaicho's orders’-prefix to all his statements were not going to fly in this instance.

He also did not want to aggravate any confrontations now that he was painfully alone with a bunch of strange pirates. Who knew he had become so comfortable with Renji in just two short days.

He pretended to be appreciating the air and the sun and the breeze…

“Excuse me but could you give us a hand here?”

Byakuya turned to see one of the pirates who had been poring over a bunch of papers. He gave Byakuya a small encouraging smile pointing to their corner. He was giving him an invite to their activity and a save face for Byakuya.

He cleared his throat and asked. “What is that?”

“Abarai fukutaicho has tasked us on figuring out how to get water running in the new ships design.”

“You men are building a new ship?” Byakuya asked mildly surprised.

“Yeah.” The guy answered as though it was such an obvious answer.

“Let me see.” Byakuya said already intrigued.

It was altogether a productive fun afternoon with his new found group of designers. The design of the ship was pleasantly efficient and if they had the proper materials, would make one fine ship. The pirates hung unto his every word and hooted in excitement when he made an explanation easy for them to understand.

They clapped him on his back in joyful camaraderie and offered him sake like he was one of them as they worked. It was a whole new unexplored aspect for him to give orders and get joyful response and even admiration and satisfaction from it. Even the card playing gamblers had skedaddled over to see what the excitement of it was.

An hour later, they were now placing bets on who would get Byakuya's questions correct and Byakuya was making good money already since he knew who the bright students among his new found students were.

He had to admit spending the afternoon, making noise with the pirates was quite pleasant. It had taken his mind off his worry for Renji. They did not know who he was and so did not treat him with deference, or forced joy at his comments or suggestions. It was a whole new mood in which he was beginning to see its merits.

It helped if people were not afraid of him or afraid of making a mistake or disappointing him while he was teaching them something new or generally instructing them on tasks. He didn’t even notice lunch had been cooked without his interference in the kitchen.

After they ate, Byakuya found himself roped into another game of gambles, of who could beat him in a sword fight and take away his sword. It worked in two ways to his advantage- one, he was making money off every pirate he disarmed and subsequently earning their respect and two, and he was getting much needed exercise and honing his battle skills against people who fought dishonorably.

He wasn’t even bothered that they might reach the epiphany that he was who he said he was. He was too busy enjoying the game.

“Second is such a skilled fighter.” He heard a pirate say to which others concurred as he disarmed his eight victim.

“That’s right; pay up…erm… second Maki?” Byakuya said with a feral grin gesticulating with his free hand.

“I can't believe I was beat by a girl. And just call me Ichinose, Maki alone could be confusing.”

“Nooooo” the crowd laughed and booed at him as he paid up to Byakuya's self-appointed bookie- Goteitaishi.

Goteitaishi had been the person to provide Byakuya with his first silver coin with which he used to enter the gamble, and now they had collected a coin each from almost everyone involved in this gambling fest.

“You know since she's here now, we can actually win the pirates festival prize for women this year.” Someone suggested to which there were several audible calls of agreement.

“Pirate festival?” Byakuya asked.

Pirates had been having festivals under his nose and he didn’t know about it? This was news.

“Yeah! Every year in the Rukongai, when pirates snow in for the winter, we just have the games to keep us busy and win stuff off other pirates.” It was explained by Ichinose.

“Or cheating stuff off them.” The pirate called Jidanbo added and there was a resounding roar of agreement.

“You guys do realize I am male, I can't possibly compete in a women’s category.”

Byakuya was not even sure why he was considering a pirate competition, save for his competitive spirit.

The pirates fell silent for a few seconds as if they were just realizing Byakuya was actually a man. Then laughter broke out from someone and soon as they usually did, they were bawling over and laughing hard.

“She says she's male.”

“Hehe! Heeeeee!”

“Make her stop! Make her stop!”

Byakuya was once again the butt of the joke and this time even he couldn’t find the proper ire to be angry. He even cracked a laugh or two at their persistent foolishness pertaining to his gender and identity.

“You know that other pirate teams at the festival are probably lying about having females in their crew.” A pirate with dark green hair supplied.

“Yeah and didn’t you hear us say- ‘cheat stuff off other pirates?’ there's no honor, Second amongst thieves.”

Byakuya grinned taking his stance to fight his next victim- a young lad, Shibata Yuichi, which he as easily disarmed as all others before him.

“Then what stops you from robbing each other if there's no honor amongst thieves.” He asked lightly getting into the spirit of the games.

A hush fell on the audience as they looked at Byakuya as though he had uttered blasphemy.

“The eleventh pirates are not thieves and certainly not among each other.” The second Maki said incredulously.

“Yeah we do not steal from each other, that’s a crime.” Another of his pupils, Ogido Harunobu added.

“It’s an unacceptable crime.”

“Under fukutaicho's command you obey the laws or you get yourself thrown out.”

“Thrown out?” Byakuya said discovering they were not only committed to the crew but were also seriously organized. The irony of law breakers following rules was not lost on him.

“Yeah, he won’t kill you; I mean this is not the Arrancar pirates that think death is the solution to everything or every slight.”

“You don’t say; do tell me about the Arrancar’s.” Byakuya urged.

They proceeded to tell him about the second most deadly pirate squad that sailed the Rukongai Rivers and the Sereitei seas. This was information he had tried so desperately to get as clan head and yet had been unsuccessful

Here the pirates were accepting him as their own and offering him information freely. If only they knew who he was perhaps they would do much more than throw him out.

He found out their Captain was an ‘evil man’ called Barragan, the Captain of death as they referred to him. He was renowned for solving every problem with the death of someone. It was a wonder he still had so many people following him.

The elevenths pirates unofficial ‘Informant’- Iba Tetsuzaemon explained, “It goes to show you how many evil people are out there just plying the seas.”

Apparently Iba was the man to go to if you wanted information on anything in the land. He could tell the names, positions and skills of every member of every pirate crew that sailed the Rukongai Rivers. He collected information for fun and for trade and his skills were highly sought after and highly paid for.

The day was turning out to be a productive and interesting one for Byakuya, who eventually sat listening to the pirate’s one after the other talk about how they ended up in the eleventh. He could see none of them had come to the reasoning that Byakuya would eventually be let go and he would leave with all their information. That in itself was not a good sign. What would they say when Renji let him go- if he let him go.

Just as the sun began to go down, he heard the sound of rattling as Maki-Maki and Renji climbed aboard. He had a slight look of surprise on his face to see his crew gathered around Byakuya who sat in their middle looking entertained and a bit happy.

When Byakuya looked up at him, his face physically brightened up as though feeling relieved. Renji too allowed his own happiness at seeing him reflect on his face. It was a look rewarded with Byakuya giving him a small smile.

“Byakuya the second, walk with me.” Renji commanded, to which he sprang to his feet and rushed to his side. He was eager to know what they had been up to and what Renji had come back with.

“What happened? Where have you been? You’ve been gone all day.” Byakuya said following him closely as they retreated to their shared cabin and the other pirates reluctantly disbanded.

“I went to town to investigate something. Why all these questions? You’re beginning to nag like a good wife.” Renji was grinning to which Byakuya answered with a smack on his arm.

“Did you get proper rest today? Have you eaten? Hope the boys were good to you in my absence.”

“Who is nagging who now?” Byakuya pouted.

“I'm just concerned if I have to deal with someone who may have harassed you behind my back dear wife.” He teased, pulling Byakuya into his arms and sniffing his scent in dramatically.

Byakuya wriggled trying to get away from the sudden assault on his senses as he recalled the humping incident that morning. He didn’t want to bring it up at all but it seemed like a good indication that Renji had not been with some wench. He was obviously still horny. He pushed back quickly and swatted again at Renji's arm before going to sit down on his favorite spot on the bed.

“So what did you find out?”

“None of the pirate spies have seen Kuchiki-taicho in a couple of days, no one is sure of the movement of his Navy, and rumor has it there might be a change in the governance of clan Kuchiki.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“It means Kuchiki-taicho might not be coming back from his sailing of the Rukongai rivers. Where did he tell his crew they were going?”

Byakuya was sitting ramrod straight and looking dreadful as he asked, “What do you mean not coming back from sailing?”

“Didn’t you tell us he kicked you all off the boat because the lady was ill and he went off sailing someplace? Apparently there was a plan afoot for the Kuchiki's assassination on board that ship. I think you are lucky to have debarked when you did.”

“What!!!”

An assassination attempt! A coup? This was strange news indeed. Truthfully, they had left the blackbird in haste since he was panicked over Hisana, but now he clearly had other reasons to be panicked about.

“For what it’s worth, I don’t think the plan worked, although the rumor says that the ship was lost at sea. This only solidifies my stance on not letting you leave my side, at least not until we figure out who is paying for your return.”

Byakuya was looking at him as though he had sprung an extra set of ears. How possible could this be? How safe was Hisana and Rukia if his house was in disarray? Who had dared to take over the clan? He had his suspicions but he hadn’t thought he needed to take action so soon.

Byakuya's mind twirled in anger, confusion and mild fear. He had to go home and go home soon, but maybe that impulse was not the right one. He had to find out what was going on before he made his way back

Was this why his messenger falcon was yet to bring him a message from Tobu? Was this why the exchange was botched?

“Do you really think it was my family who attacked Maki-Maki?” Byakuya asked tentatively.

“Who knows? Look, I'm going to do my best and set things right for you but I must ask. Do you really want to go back to a clan Kuchiki not run by your precious Byakuya?”

“Certainly not!” Byakuya said quickly. “You have to help me figure out what is going on.”

“That’s great. You do something for me and I do something for you. We both win.” Renji was grinning happily.

“Don’t think I'm going to let you fuck me just to get home.” Byakuya said angrily, what was wrong with this pirate and having naughty thoughts when serious things were happening.

“Get your mind out of the gutter, it’s not what you're thinking, not that I heard a protest this morning though.” Renji said softly, pulling out a piece of parchment from his pocket.

“How good are you Second, at navigation and map reading?”

“I can try, what exactly do you need fukutaicho?”

“I think I found it.” Renji said pleased Byakuya had gotten into the spirit of calling him fukutaicho just like his crew.

“Found what?”

“The map that leads to pirates cove.”

“What is a pirate’s cove before we would want to be going there?” Byakuya was almost rolling his eyes.

“It is only the island with only the greatest treasure of the Sereitei seas.”

“Oh pirate gold.” Byakuya said dryly.

“You can at least try to be more excited than that Byakuya, we are going on an adventure, Maki-Maki and I spent a lot of time and took risks to go and retrieve the map from where it had been stashed today.”

“I see. So that’s what you both went to Karakura town for today, and you want me to believe it was to investigate clan Kuchiki?”

“Couldn’t I have done the two things at once? Besides, with the botched attempt to exchange you for money and food, I have to come up with an alternate way to feed the crew this winter.”

“And that plan is going after pirates’ gold?”

“Absolutely.” Renji sounded so cheerful about the matter it was hard to refuse him.

“So we find the gold then you take me home.” Byakuya said.

“Yes. The gold will be enough to buy whatever we need in any market.”

“I would need you to write that down and sign it. I can't afford for you to breach contract again.”

“I did not. It was Kuchiki-taicho that refused to rescue you from my clutches.”

“I thought he had been assassinated?” Byakuya mocked, “Or perhaps someone is lying, you or the pirate spies.”

“You know that all this resistance you give me and friendly banter only makes me want you more right.” Renji cautioned with an evil grin on his face, managing to leer hungrily at his captive.

Byakuya stared at him with reality dawning on him. Renji was the type of man turned on by rough foreplay and possibly wrestling. It was damning news because he was also turned on by rough play. A thing he never got following his marriage to the gentle Hisana.

He looked away quickly and swallowed hard from Renji's gaze of joy which caused him to start laughing.

“I guess I have found a way to shut you up. Come now, come and take a look at the map.”

Renji spread it on the table and Byakuya came close to peer at it.

“We need a compass for this.” He said after not making head or tail of it. “And precisely, a modified compass made by the genius Urahara-san of Karakura.”

“Where are we going to get one from?” Renji protested.

“I don’t know, maybe from his shop. Are we not docked near Karakura town?”

“How did you know we were? This had better not be a ploy to escape my clutches. Plus I have heard of Urahara and he's rumored to be even worse than pirates in his business dealings.”

“You want to go and get your pirates gold don’t you? If yes, then we should go and look for a mod-compass.”

“Karakura town is dangerous for pirates. I don’t have to tell you that, not to mention I don’t like to parade myself in enemy territory.”

“No one is asking you to parade yourself. We just slip in and out like we did at the Dangai. Why am I even trying to convince you? We already have a deal, even if I don’t read the map for you; you still have to take me home.” Byakuya was exasperated now.

“Okay! We will go with the crew. There is safety in numbers, and then we will go and check on how to get one for you. Get dressed while I speak to the crew for volunteers.” Renji said and departed.

Seeing no other clothes to put on, Byakuya tried on a few articles of clothing with none satisfying him before he slipped into another long robe that belonged to Hisana. It was black with silver embroidery at the edges of the long sleeves and its plunging neckline.

Byakuya eventually managed to find his way on deck without making any wrong turns and discovered almost every pirate on deck was eagerly speaking in low tones. At his appearance Ichinose rushed to his side happily.

“Thank you for convincing fukutaicho to let us relax tonight,” he said with a big grin splitting his face. Renji was not on deck and further enquiry revealed he had taken off when Byakuya delayed in coming out saying he wanted to scout the terrain.

Byakuya could not help smiling back and nodding his assent. To show their joy, the crew went to the trouble to bring out a small boat to lower Byakuya in it alongside Ogido and Ichinose who were happy to paddle him to the shore.

Once on dry land, with the crew coming to land in unsuspicious groups of three, Byakuya stood underneath a street light awaiting them to secure the boat. While he waited, a patrol officer with an afro approached him to question his presence.

He quickly gave his identification code and made the excuse of wanting to do business quietly in town. He had never been happier with himself than his invention of the secret identification codes for the nobles to be used by law enforcement.

The patrol officer sent a check in message to his headquarters, and quickly turned pale when he got the report that the man who owned that code was indeed Kuchiki Byakuya himself.

‘Afro’ welcomed him asking to assist him in his movement, absolutely not bothered that he was dressed in a woman's robe. Byakuya quickly ordered him to be silent and to leave the port and ‘his boys in civilian camouflage’ alone.

“Rest assured none of them will be harassed tonight. It’s an honor to meet you...”

“Byakuya second, what is going on here?” Ichinose asked sounding protective and ready for a fight.

“It’s nothing at all.” Byakuya said with a smile. “Just making a new friend.” He turned to the patrol guard and emphasized, “Remember, no I.D checks and no leaking of this info to anyone.”

“Absolutely Kuchiki-Taicho.” He said nodding enthusiastically.

“Oh he fell for the Byakuya story.” Ogido said rushing towards them as they set off into town.

“Where is Renji?” Byakuya asked having not seen him since they had disembarked the vessel.

“He and Maki-Maki went into town to secure a spot we can all converge at after all our revelry.”

“This stop is not for us to go reveling.” Byakuya protested.

“What do you mean?” Ichinose said in protest as they began walking together into town, “We might be on the high seas for months after tonight. We might as well go and party tonight.”

“Months?” Byakuya was afraid to even ask, unconsciously slowing down. Could he leave clan Kuchiki unattended to for months while he went off to do his thing?

“Yeah, if we are going after pirate’s cove as the rumors say, then….who knows.” Ogido added as they pulled Byakuya forward.

They arrived at their destination which was a basement gambling house. They slipped into the room through a hidden door, which seemed to have a gentlemen’s club above it from where music and off tune singing could be heard from.

The first thing Byakuya noticed was the smell of opium and cannabis in the air. This was a den of criminals for sure. He was sure if he stuck to the eleventh pirates he would soon know every location of crime he had so desperately tried to find and eradicate in the last decade of his reign, that was if he didn’t get arrested along with them.

But Karakura town was the district under Clan Quincy, and for this type of drug use and criminal behavior out in the open, it only meant one thing. Clan Quincy was turning a blind eye to the rules and that was potentially a very bad thing.

One did not say one thing in the law then do the opposite in the open for constituent members to see. It was an invitation to chaos of rule.

_Holdup!!_

Byakuya's eyes fell on Renji seated at a table where they were obviously gambling with cards and behold perched on his laps was a full bosomed wench. Dark haired just like him, black dress with a low cut, exposing big creamy breasts threatening to spill out of the dress.

She sat wriggling around on his laps with those boobs pressed against Renji's face, and he was smiling and obviously cracking a joke to the table. Although he was not the only person with a wench on his laps, that was no excuse. Maki-Maki had one; two other men he knew were not pirates also had women on their laps.

Byakuya saw red.

Just as he was about to march over there and slap her off his laps, a hand stopped him. It was Ichinose.

He shook his head and said, “She's part of the scam, don’t go over there.”

Just then she bent forward and whispered into Renji's ear before she slid her lips towards his mouth. Maybe he should’ve thought it through but he didn’t. He didn’t even debate the matter with himself before he was beside the redhead and was flinging the woman bodily off Renji.

“What?” Renji protested before his eyes fell on Byakuya and he settled into a rakish smile. “Ah, you're here Second.” He patted his laps in invitation.

The man opposite Renji an older gentleman, obviously a noble, said crassly, “Second? This is your second woman for the night fukutaicho and you are yet to be lucky and beat me.”

“Perhaps his luck is about to change.” Byakuya shot back at him seeking for an outlet for the blinding rage he was feeling.

He had barely let Renji out of his sight for two seconds and here he was flirting all over the place. He slid onto Renji's laps angrily.

“Wow, this one is fiery fukutaicho.” The man said chuckling yet ignoring Byakuya still.

Byakuya turned angrily to Renji and whispered into his ear, “What are you doing here? What happened to getting me a mod-compass?”

Byakuya did not care that Maki-Maki was giving him a shit eating grin.

“I'm trying to as soon as we can Second.” He tried to reason with Byakuya, while he moved testily in his laps trying to find a proper way to sit.

“Stop wriggling around Second.” Renji's lips whispered into his ears huskily making Byakuya freeze.

It couldn’t be. Renji was breathing heavily and his eyes were shot. He was aroused. Somehow that made him angrier. Who did Renji think he was to get aroused by a woman sitting in his laps? His arousal obviously did not start when he sat on his laps just a minute ago. He was going to say something catty when Renji's arm slid around his waist and clutched.

Somehow his idiot body was triggered to that moment in bed when Renji slid against him slowly and begged for release. Byakuya fell silent instantly and watched the men play as the other women eyed him angrily.

He was not a gambler but in the first few minutes of the game he had decoded what was going on. Each party was trying to get a higher pairing than the other. He knew how each of them seemed to play and after watching all their faces he knew Renji was losing.

“Are you deliberately trying to lose?” He asked Renji with another whisper in his ears.

“Yes. I intend to lose until I wager you in the game and then make a move for a grand play at the end.”

“Are you serious?” Byakuya asked horrified but he was more upset about the idea of losing than him being used as gold in a gamble.

“You lose.” The noble man opposite Renji said grinning while grabbing his wins. “I must say I have to quit while I am ahead.”

“Scared we will take what you just won?” Byakuya asked before he could stop himself.

“Red demon, your woman seems to have a habit of speaking out of turn.” The man said angrily.

Byakuya was more surprised that he had called Renji, red demon instead of the fukutaicho he had been using earlier. That meant this nobleman knew who Renji was and thus was completely corrupt. Renji had chuckled as though highly entertained and said.

“What can I say my lord, my women are free to express themselves as they wish.”

“How about a game in which the wager is all my winnings; If I win I get to teach your woman some manners.” He suggested rudely.

Renji sat up straight with a look on his face that said he was not in control of his rising emotions.

“Are you implying, if I agree and you win, you will bed my woman?”

There was a hush over the bar as by instinct most people turned to them. A fight was brewing for sure.

“Not just bed her but also teach her some manners. You are welcome to watch if you want.” he added casually. “Perhaps you could learn a thing or two on controlling women.”

“I see.” Renji said thoughtful, his face schooled into rigid control.

Byakuya could see knives, machetes and guns sliding into the open. Surely the eleventh pirates were not planning to take on the nobleman’s escorting party holding guns for his protection. He did not need blood shed on his account tonight, so he turned to Renji to drive home his point.

“We are on shore to find a mod compass not engage in foolish rivalry or duel fighting's. There's no need to defend my honor. I can see what you intend to do Renji.” Byakuya said softly, stroking Renji's chest in a soothing gesture.

“He doesn’t just insult you Byakuya, he insults my capabilities.” Renji was beginning to sound crazed.

“I know. Suck it up and round up here and let’s go to Urahara's store.” Byakuya hissed into his ears.

“Getting bossed around eh?” the noble man continued to tease Renji. “Again consider my offer; clearly she needs to be controlled. Don’t say I never did anything for you.”

Renji took in a deep breath, “My woman desires a change of scenery, and I’d like to take her shopping with your money let’s get on with it.”

A look of anger briefly crossed the nobleman's face before he smiled confidently and said, “My money, my choice in the game then.”

“Very well, but you have to place a wager of all your valuables. I may not have any winnings for tonight but all my valuables rest in….” Renji looked Byakuya up and down implying he was all his gold.

Byakuya should have felt insulted at being referred to as pirate’s gold but the way Renji's eyes raked over his body hungrily. The complete focus and crazy light behind them made him feel warmth spread in his chest.

He was to become literal pirates gold used in a bet and he couldn’t even muster an angry huff. Something told him if he was on the line, Renji will do all it took to win.

He nodded his consent, causing a maniacal grin to spread over Renji's face. He turned to the obnoxious man and said; “All in.” He pushed Byakuya forward a bit. He could hear murmurs from some of his crew.

“Fukutaicho, are you…”

“Second, don’t worry fukutaicho won’t lose to this weasel.” Ichinose said behind him.

“All in then.” The weasel noble said and poured his winnings back on the table.

“That is not all.” Maki-Maki said pointing to his jacket.

“All your valuables my lord.” Renji said politely with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

In retrospect, that should have been the warning sign that the noble should have drawn back but Renji's losses that night had egged his ego to the edge of madness. They watched as he dipped his hand into his pockets and emptied them.

The additions to his winnings included the gold band on his ring finger, the seal of his nobility on the ring round his thumb, a compass that looked like a mod-compass. How did Renji know he had one on his person?

Byakuya stepped to the table and tried to grab the compass to examine if it was any good but the noble man grabbed his hand midair saying, “You touch nothing here except you are getting on the table like my winnings.”

Byakuya swung unto the table and stretched out his body underneath the lamp. The curtain of his hair packed over his plunging neck line. He glared at the man and held out his hand to receive the compass.

He could see the rest of the room was now focused on him on the table. Eyes stared in disbelief at his courage. The nobleman gripped the edge of his robe and lifted it exposing the pale unblemished skin of his legs. He kept lifting, sliding his hand upwards towards Byakuya's inner thighs.

That was when the situation went out of control. Before his hand could cup Byakuya's member, he recovered from avidly looking at the compass, satisfied it was exactly what he needed, he slapped the noble man very hard across his face.

The blow was resounding and ricocheted off the walls of the silent room as the audience who had been too stunned to react to the nobleman's pawing of the pirates gold before terms of the wager had been finished, gasped in shock.

The man squealed in pain falling to the side as his guards tried to rush to his aid. Swords were drawn in a flash once more as Renji burst into raucous laughter.

“I thought you were going to teach me a thing or two about controlling women. Hahahaha!”

“That bitch!!” the man yelled struggling to his feet realizing his men were surrounded by the pirates completely. They were outnumbered. He glared at the pale delectable looking woman smiling smugly at having dealt him a resounding blow.

This time he truly let his rage show as he threatened, “I will fuck some sense into you bitch. Teach you the damned lesson that your man refuses to teach you.”

“Do you still want to gamble with him?” Byakuya ignoring the threats spoke to Renji not minding that the entire room was now focused on his exposed legs.

“Yes darln,” Renji drawled moving to his side and sliding back down his clothes to cover his skin completely. He petted Byakuya with a proud look on his face but his hands jealously hid his beauty beneath his clothing. “We may be pirates but we are not thieves, we are not here to rob this man lest he sic’s the law on our heels.”

Byakuya nodded and lifting his lips to Renji's ears, he whispered, “You better not lose else I will kill you myself.”

Renji turned to him with a smile and pressed his lips to Byakuya's in a fleeting kiss before drawing back amidst his crew letting out teasing sounds at his display of affection. It was confirmation to all watching that indeed something sexual existed between the two men.

Byakuya blushing lay back on the table stretched out beside the pile of gold and rings.

“I wager that you fukutaicho cannot take on all my men in a fight and win.” The angry noble said.

“A fight? You want me to fight your men? Not a game?” Renji asked warily.

“You can cheat in a game of cards but no one can rig a fight. Something tells me we are still going to end up in a fight anyway; my men might as well get to it.”

“You want me alone to fight your men holding guns. That seems like a rigged fight from the start.”

“My money, my wager.”

It was clear the nobles intent was to waste every life in the bar at that moment. He would have them all killed for witnessing his disgrace at the hands of a pirate wench. Renji's men looked each other with silent glances, awaiting fukutaicho's orders.

“Very well, a death match it is.” Renji said taking off his shirt and exposing his broad chest marked with tribal dark lines.

He looked mean and imposing but dangerously sexy. How could he be getting horny in such a dangerous situation, Byakuya chided himself but he remained on the table trying to get his dry throat to function. He was thirsty and the drink he needed was from those lips of the red haired pirate.

The first man without warning pulled out a pistol and aimed for Renji. In almost slow motion before he could react or warn Renji, the sound of the shot deafened Byakuya's ears temporarily.

All hell was let loose in that second.

And if hell was unleashed upon that bar, then Renji was the demon it belched from its depths. Byakuya watched in shock lying flat on the table as Renji feinted dodging the bullet, and grabbed the sword from Maki-Maki’s hip.

With an undercutting swing, there was a dismembered levitating arm holding a firing pistol spinning through the air. The speed at which he moved, the deadly intent he exuded. The determination on his face as almost every other patron in the bar dropped to their faces on the floor, trying to dodge bullets.

Byakuya watched with horror, the man known as ‘the red demon’ transform from man into a real demon to either slaughter or dismember the nobleman’s escorts in a matter of seconds.

Men piled on him trying to keep him steady but a scuffled ensued with Renji kicking one man through a table, elbowing a jaw joint out of location, sword run through in the man behind him.

Soon following him with his eyes was becoming difficult with the amount of blood in the air and on the floor.

His red hair broke loose in the struggle as two men jumped on his back but they were flung off him with a roar and his sword finding home within ones chest and slashing through the neck of the other.

Bloody mayhem reigned supreme and in a matter of chaos filled minutes, it was over. The red demon was covered in blood, the smell of blood thick in the air. Bullet holes riddled over furniture with crouching people behind them, some people scampering into the night as they escaped the room.

Byakuya lying still in shock on the only table still upright with a few bullets embedded around him. None had hit him miraculously. He was breathing hard in unexpected arousal, excited sexually by the images replaying in his mind.

The curve of an arm delivering an uppercut and simultaneously blocking a blow aimed at his head. The rippling of powerful muscles like a wild beast pouncing to devour, the floating red curtain of hair moving unhampered by flying bodies or whizzing bullets.

The nobleman whimpering was hiding behind him beneath the table.

He had just witnessed the massacre of twenty men by one pirate. This was truly a recounting of the stories that preceded the red demon but he had ignored them all. He had refused to believe the man who joked with him, teased him and smiled at him was actually dangerous.

Instead he was horribly aroused, with his penis stiff and twitching at how badly he wanted to possess the red demon.

Renji with a cut and a bleeding arm from a bullet wound turned to him, his face still crazed and blood thirsty. He was breathing hard, whether from sexual arousal or exertion Byakuya did not care.

He slid off the table, grabbed a cloth off an upturned one and rushed to Renji. He wiped him as much as possible of the blood covering him.

“I'm sorry you had to see that Second, sometimes it is not advisable to leave an enemy unattended to. He was just asking me to murder his men by that wager and I wanted to win you back.”

Byakuya was stunned that the pirate was apologizing to him for killing those men but a warm feeling crept in to his heart from hearing he did it to win Byakuya back.

“You don’t have to apologize to me, he was asking for trouble.” Byakuya was now looking at the cuts and wounds Renji had sustained. The bullet wound was through his arm and it was clean. He tied it up quickly putting pressure on it.

Renji pulled him into his arms suddenly and said hotly to him, “Were you aroused because you were watching me kill all those men who insulted you or because you find me sexy?” his palm slid between them to cup Byakuya between his legs.

Byakuya whelped in surprise that he had been caught and swatted a slap to Renji's face. “Stop it Abarai, people are watching.”

“Let them, I want to fuck you so badly right now.” Renji murmured as he pressed his lips in a scorching kiss to Byakuya's lips.

The heady feeling and arousal kept him clinging to Renji and kissing him frantically in return.

“Fukutaicho,” Maki-Maki interrupted them again.

They broke apart and this time Renji was visibly angry, “What is it again this time?” Renji asked testily.

“We have to split before the law catches up with us.” He was holding their winnings wrapped in a cloth and women were now screaming and people exiting the massacre room in haste. The nobleman seemed to be cowering in shock still behind a table.

“Take second back with you, I have to clean this mess up.” Renji said frustrated.

“Leave it be, let the nobleman explain how he got his men all killed off to the police.” Byakuya urged him pulling at his arm, also eager to get away from the crime scene.

“Yes fukutaicho, you won the bet legal and square.” Ichinose standing nearby looking anxious said too.

Together, they all escaped the scene amongst the ensuing chaos pulling the staggering fukutaicho who was beginning to succumb to the wounds and beating he had received.

As they rounded the corner, Byakuya could see someone had started a fire inside the building. He didn’t stop or think about anything but to get Renji away from that bar. They had to be gone before anyone realized they were there.

Renji's crew were efficient and it seemed this was not the first time they had fled a crime scene as they ran keeping their heads down. Someone had covered Renji to shield his battered body and red hair from view.

They set sail as soon as they were all on board with Byakuya tending to Renji's wounds amidst swatting grabby fingers away from him in their cabin. He wondered what the news would look like the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must deeply apologise for not updating stories in a regular fashion  
> Alas my latest excuse is not even valid- *Hides face* but share it with you I must.
> 
> I got caught up in the fangirl world of 'Tharntype'  
> if you've got the time check it out on youtube
> 
> having said that, thanks again for your patience, for reading, liking, subscribing,  
> all comments and kudos are highly welcome, above all, do let me know if you check out  
> tharntype, I want to believe i'm not the only crazy fangirl out here


	6. Out at sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya experiences more things he'd rather not

Byakuya had been restless the entire night so he wasn’t really surprised when he woke up very early. He checked on Renji to make sure he had not developed a fever. He had as expected.

He went to the designated infirmary, which was beside Seizo's room. He fished through the medicines and retrieved what he was looking for. The herbs needed to make a potion for fevers and pain and the supplies to clean and dress the wounds of his pirate.

He noticed mildly he had begun to think of Renji as ‘His” as he ransacked the medicine cabinet, he also noticed they had some opium. Seizo walked in and stopped when he saw him there.

“My lady, is everything alright with fukutaicho? Are you alright?”

Byakuya turned and caught his reflection in a mirror by so doing. He looked like a frightened and pale ghost. He could see why Seizo would ask such a question.

“I'm fine, just tired. Fukutaicho needs medicine for a fever and I want to clean his wounds again. Wounds are meant to be cleaned every day.”

“I will get to it at once.” Seizo assured him, leading him out while he explained exactly how he needed the medicine brewed.

Back in the room, Renji had not stirred in his sleep. Byakuya lowered himself into one of the chairs in the captain’s cabin and decided to do what always made him feel at ease. He read and worked on papers.

He went through Abarai's inventory, making adjustments here and there, adding certain things not on the list and side notes indicating where they could be found.

Then he made an inventory for himself, what he felt Kuchiki lands needed to establish a ship yard. He wanted to give Renji a chance at an honest life and building a ship yard would go a long way towards tempting him to relocate to clan Kuchiki.

He then proceeded to make his notes on the journey so far, the places he had been, their possible coordinates, the events of the bar at Karakura town with side notes on how he would investigate the matter once he was back on seat.

That brought him to pondering upon the current situation of his clan and the possible options to who was after his throne and his power. He made plans on how to contact his family and how to protect them.

This naturally brought him to the issue of what was happening between himself and Renji. He tried to convince himself that he had always known he held attraction not necessarily for gender but for the person he was with.

The past few days had convinced him that he was either a sex pervert or a slut or just downright sex starved before meeting the redhead. But he had never had an issue with controlling his sexual appetite since he had married Hisana, so why was he unapologetically cheating on her.

Yes it was cheating, of both the emotional and physical variety. Each time he looked at the chiseled handsome features on the pirate’s face he felt a thump in his chest and a twisting of his gut. A twisting that gave him feels like wanting to caress the pirates face and touch his lips to his in a kiss.

It grew worse when he recalled the kisses they had shared and how hot and bothered they made him feel.

He didn’t want to give too much thought to the fact that he had never been wildly aroused with anyone as with this pirate and it was crazy. It was driving him mentally unstable at his growing desire.

It had grown slowly but steadily from first sight, to first touch, to first kiss and unwilling make out sessions to willing make out sessions. Somewhere in between being thrown into the river and getting rescued, to squeezing on a bed in the inn at the Dangai, to sharing a bath and getting him a compass, Byakuya had his emotions turned upside down.

And thinking back on the fight at the bar, his emotions had swollen and overrun him. He had never seen anyone fight like Renji. He had never seen anyone so bloodthirsty and certainly no one had ever been so impassioned about him.

The way Renji had seized a man’s neck with his bare hands and squeezed, fighting for his life, fighting to win him back. He still saw the images of those muscles, those tattoos and that mix of pirate fight and noble style of self-defense.

It occurred to him that Renji had contact with the nobles of the land. Somehow somewhere, he had learned to fight and defend himself using jiujutsu of the nobles- Hakudo. Who exactly was Renji?

They called him ‘the Red Demon’, who sailed the Sereitei seas, so what was he doing here on the Rukongai River? Was he really just here for food for his crew? Was he connected somehow to the plot to kill him and take over his kingdom? Did they really run into each other as a coincidence?

All those were questions he had to find out for himself but for now, he would busy himself with something else. He began to work on redrawing the map Renji had given him as quickly as he could. Seizo brought breakfast for them somewhere in between.

He took a break and forced some food and medicine into Renji with the help of Seizo. They settled into a rhythm of work, sleep, food and medicine, then a bath with a cloth and warm water, redressing of his wounds which were healing rapidly while Byakuya unashamedly would ogle the body of his sexy pirate.

It was after one of such sponge baths Byakuya had taken the liberty to lay down beside Renji in a snuggle and get some rest while holding him close. A decision he told himself he was not going to question.

Somewhere at high noon, a jolt of impact woke Byakuya and he scrambled out of bed, alert instantaneously and in war default settings. Their vessel was under attack and he knew from its sway that whatever had hit them had done good damage.

He quickly slipped into a robe and tucking the unconscious Renji in tight, he sped out to the deck where the pirates were in an uproar. Pirates yelling at each other incoherently, running in confusion across deck, Maki-Maki seemingly getting them set to fight.

One glance at the attacking vessel revealed a huge ship waving a black flag marked with the easily identified mark of an Arrancar pirate’s vessel, skull, cross bones and a smoking crown.

One of the pirates he was yet to learn his name came stumbling from below, bleeding and wide eyed making no sense in what he was saying and no one was paying him any attention. Byakuya just knew they were taking in water.

And the idiots wanted to stop and fight? He ran to where Maki-Maki stood and yelled in his most authoritative voice.

“They won’t be attacking if they didn’t know Abarai fukutaicho was incapacitated.”

That got their attention. Most pirates stopped clamoring to listen to him.

“I will not let this vessel get overrun by attackers. I cannot put Renji in any more danger when he is yet to recover from one. I say we tactically outmaneuver them.”

“You mean we run away don’t you?” someone asked not sounding impressed.

“The Eleventh pirates never run from a fight,” someone else offered in solidarity.

“We are not running.” Byakuya insisted he wasn't going to back down on the right course of action. “We are simply putting some distance between us until we are sure we are not sinking anymore.”

As though on cue, another canon blast and another crash followed as a ball landed directly on deck smashing through a crucial pillar holding the edge of the mast, with the pirates jumping lithely out of the crashing debris raining down on them.

“Guys that is what I've been trying to tell you about, we are taking in water below deck and fast.” The panicked bleeding pirate said, looking gratefully at Byakuya.

The resultant panic was expected but never to be caught unawares; Byakuya immediately began dishing out orders

“Maki-Maki to the helm, I will direct you on how to move.” Maki-Maki moved quickly to obey. “Ogido and Ichinose, take the bleeding pirate, locate the source of the water inlet and like I showed you during our ship building discussion, create a stasis of flow, can you do that?”

“Yes Taicho,” they said in unpracticed unison and ran off together as Byakuya was adding.

“Any one wounded get to the infirmary and get patched up at once. Iba and the five of you let down the sails and support it. We move at full speed. The others mount up the canons and wait for my signal.”

“Yes Taicho,” was chorused without fore thought or hesitation.

“Maki-Maki turn full angle to the north, bring _the Red Nue_ perpendicular and release the helm at once.” to which he did at once. They were living on borrowed time and every second would count the difference between staying afloat and sinking.

Byakuya thought to himself, _‘Renji was right, Maki-Maki did take to orders very well.’_

The effect was for the ship to turn rapidly away from the enemy, simultaneously dodging the cannons being fired from the side of the attacking ship while lifting up the damaged side out of water ever so briefly.

The Arrancar pirates were clearly not expecting them to run away as he noticed the enemy began to scramble to load up their head cannon which faced the exiting Nue.

“You may reply them now” Byakuya said almost too softly and the loud boom of the canons of _the Red Nue_ followed sounding as though they were aimed at waking the dead.

When they had completely been fired, he said again

“Reload in seconds and fire at will.”

Goteitaishi standing nearby and holding up the sail as some of them tried to fix it as it had caught some wind already and they were gaining momentum, had taken it upon himself to yell out a repeat of Byakuya's orders.

In a few seconds, _the Red Nue’s_ canons sang again.

“Reload in five seconds, fire at will, aim for the deck and bowsprit.” He intended to ruin visibility for the enemy.

Goteitaishi decoded his plan and relayed his message, adding they were to use the ‘Ink cannonballs’.

Ink cannonballs? This crew had a lot of secrets. Byakuya watched as a perfectly aimed ball flew smack unto the enemy’s deck and began to emit fizzling black inky smoke. It was the perfect distraction.

“Move it, hard to port Maki-Maki, full speed ahead. Don’t stop shooting, Maki-Maki to the left…”

The next thirty minutes were spent evading and putting good distance between the Eleventh pirates and the attacking vessel of the Arrancar pirates. It was a miracle they were still sailing even after taking massive damage.

Byakuya decided to help with the wounded. He helped some to the corridor where they could be cared for. It was a great victory for all of them taking to order without a fight. He guessed it was because they had never had a situation like this with Abarai being out of commission.

When he was certain all had been fixed, he rushed back to the captain’s cabin to check on Renji. He hadn’t really shifted out of his tucking. Byakuya was relieved. He sat back at the table to catch his breath but he was shaking.

He realized that for a minute there he had been scared the pirates would’ve rejected his request to run away. He was a bit overcome with emotion.

It was due to the unmentionable fact that he had found a group of pirates who respected him and he respected right back which was beyond his belief for a man with his previous set of beliefs. His own men were hardly as efficient as they had been. He knew he had to do something for them whenever he returned to the palace.

When he had put his frayed nerves together, he went back out to help with the injured and giving last minute repair instructions for the hole in their vessel which Ogido and Ichinose had repaired in record time, before returning to lie beside Renji. He did not think twice before he slipped into his arms and rested his head on the pirate’s chest and dozed off.

***

By the fourth day, the fever was gone and Renji had woken up before he did and had disappeared. Byakuya once awake sprung from his position and went in search of Renji. He found him in the navigation room. Byakuya's heart clenched within his chest at the sight of the tanned pirate looking healthy and giving him a smile.

“Are you ready for an adventure Byakuya the second.” Renji was grinning.

For some unexplainable reason Byakuya felt a flash of anger and retorted, “No I'm not; especially not if you are going to get injured every time. You scared me with the last adventure we went on, I'd rather you take me home.”

“That wasn’t much of an adventure I admit but you have to stop this talk of going back to clan Kuchiki. The clan doesn’t seem to want you back.”

“They do not have an option but to rescue me.” Byakuya insisted.

“Awww, I love your faith in them but sweetheart, but no one is coming to rescue you. We are already on the Seventh Sea of the Sereitei. We made good time since we departed Karakura town.”

To say Byakuya was shocked was an understatement. The Sereitei Seas were not a place to be found sailing and loitering either as pirate or Navy. They were vast and wide, divided by ever changing coordinates, dangerous uncharted waters were the order of the day.

The Seventh Sea was only sailed by the most daring of sailors and pirates because it was the most dangerous sea to be found on.

“Are you crazy!?” Byakuya couldn’t help losing his tightly reined in cool. “The Seventh Sea is not only dangerous because it’s full of pirates but also its winds and waters are unpredictable. Its storms are unfathomable, many a ship have sunk in this graveyard; take us back at once Abarai fukutaicho.”

Renji was grinning maniacally just like he did before his killing spree a few days ago before he said.

“I promised you an adventure to get your mind out of its depression. I want to cheer you up.”

“By taking me to the Seventh Sea? What sort of madness are you suffering from and I'm not depressed. I am fine.”

“So you say but the boys said you haven’t come out since the last attack after we left Karakura plus you don’t seem to have noticed the directions on the map you drew else you would’ve noticed you were transcribing part of the Seventh Sea.”

Byakuya was silent momentarily, that was true but how was he supposed to leave Renji's side when he was ill? How could he explain the terror he felt after the last attack by the Arrancar pirates? He knew it was an unreasonable fright but he still couldn’t help it. He decided to let Renji do what he wanted so that the teasing would end.

“That’s because I was worrying about you, but continue if you insist, just know if you get us all killed, I won’t forgive you in a hurry.”

Renji looked far too pleased at the prospect that he was worried for his life. He smirked proudly and said.

“Relax darling, I've sailed these seas all my life, I know what I am doing I only need a pair of eyes that can read that map.”

“How then do you know where we are going to, if you cannot do some map reading?”

“I can read maps, the ones I draw.”

“Oh dear! A wannabe cartographer.”

“I draw good maps for your information Second; it’s just that only I can read them.”

“Then what good is such a map to the world?”

“I'm a pirate Byakuya the second, I don’t owe the world anything.”

“You owe the world the duty of being useful and a responsible citizen of the kingdom.”

“That’s a terrible idea, why then am I a pirate?”

“That’s the reality of life. At least Kuchiki-taicho shares his knowledge with the world.”

And just like that they were right back to their daily argument of Kuchiki-taicho vs. Abarai the pirate. Renji was instantly frustrated. He was the one who fought to defend this infuriating beautiful man from the noble not too long ago. Kuchiki-taicho did not, in fact where was Kuchiki-Taicho in all of their movement?

“Don’t compare me to him.” Renji said gruffly, the smile wiping off his face at the mention of the horrible name. He was coming first hand in contact with the emotion of jealousy.

“And there is no comparison,” Byakuya the second continued ignorant of the change in his mood, “and neither will there be. He's light where you are dark. He's much more gracious than you know the meaning of.”

Renji seemed to have had enough of the praise singing, he advanced menacingly, “Don’t you dare.” He warned again, sick of his captives blind love and loyalty to a man clearly undeserving.

“What have you pirates done with your lives? You build ships and boats that can sail the Reed River and keep that breakthrough to yourselves. Such knowledge ought to be shared for the entire world to benefit off of it.” Byakuya was slowly realizing he was transferring his aggression to Renji.

“Oh really? So you think I should make ships just to give them away, to people who would ensure no one ever sails the rivers or seas of the Sereitei? People who would steal that knowledge only to elevate themselves into a more elite position than they already are?”

“I never said so. It may be a lucrative business for you that was all I was implying. Who knows, perhaps then you could stop being a pirate.” Byakuya said his voice lowering.

He noticed Renji had come very close to peer into his face and he was looking quite intimidating when he said grouchily.

“I’d never stop being a pirate Second, it’s in my blood.”

Swallowing hard at the close proximity of Renji's sculpted torso, Byakuya put his hand against his chest and pushed away, stepping back far too aware that angry pirate was equivalent to sexy pirate in his head. He was also aware where that ended them last time.

“Let us agree to disagree.” Byakuya said the note in his voice soothing and pleading for a compromise.

Renji's facial expression which had been angry suddenly contorted in confusion, it was obvious he hadn’t expected the Kuchiki to give up so easily. He snatched himself away and stalked out with Byakuya hot at his heels as he made his way back to their shared room.

Once inside, he went to the table, sat and motioned for Byakuya to sit too opposite him. Byakuya obediently sat at the table as Renji put away its occupants into baskets and drawers leaving enough space upon which he spread the map.

Byakuya sat squirming slightly and trying to avoid touching the redhead with his legs underneath the table until Renji slid his long legs to twine together with his making him sit still as they locked together.

“Relax.” Renji commanded softly as he splayed open the parchment paper Byakuya had transcribed the map using the mod compass, beside a regular map of the Sereitei Sea.

“Look carefully, sometimes we pirates alter tiny details of our maps to prevent people who don’t know, from understanding them. So this is where we are.” Renji pointed to a place on the map, “How do we get here?” He pointed to an island.

Byakuya studied the map he had drawn for a while as Renji waited patiently. It did look familiar the more he studied it but at the same time, the coordinates were quite wrong like a backward regular map.

His instincts advised him to read north to south and east to west, and soon it all fell into place. The pathways to the spot marked X and labeled Hueco Mundo was clear.

“Ok I've figured it out,” he said and was met with a big grin from the sexy pirate.

“I knew you could do it, I'm so proud of you Byakuya.”

Renji's voice for some reason made him flush and feel warm all over as his eyes danced with a smile on his face. It was the same kind of warmth he had felt that night at the bar. The tension he had been feeling from anxiety for the pirate fizzled out in that moment.

Being in the same space and receiving praise from this pirate was making him so happy. He did his best to hide how pleased he felt behind his gruff look and began to show Renji the navigation route. Renji looked on excitedly until he said.

“We then pass through this place that looks like a rocky grave yard to head towards here, where there will be a current to…”

“No we can't pass there.” Renji interrupted studiously.

“Excuse me?”

“If we pass the route through _the hollow grounds_ we would all be toast.”

“Wait a minute… are you… ” ‘scared’ was the word he wanted to use but Renji beat him to the chase.

“I'm saying no. Find another route to pass this region.”

“The only other way is through this gully of bones right here.” Byakuya moved his finger across the space on the map.

“We will surely die if we pass _the bone gully_ ; in fact we have a better chance at _the hollow grounds_ than _the bone gully_.”

“Then you had better find a way to ensure we don’t because you have to take me back to Kuchiki lands after we are done with this hare brained scheme of yours.”

“Again with the talk of going back, what hurts is that you know I don’t want to return you, you're mine now.”

Renji petulantly protested and for all the reasons in the world why, Byakuya couldn’t figure out why he felt warmth spread in his chest for the umpteenth time at his declaration. He even had a small fond smile on his face for the pirate but he said nothing.

Renji pulled him to his feet and wrapped him in a tight hug and whispered, “Don’t worry Second, I won’t get us killed and thank you for taking care of the boys when I was out of it, I'm very grateful you didn’t let them fight.”

Byakuya with a small smile hugged him back. They both knew their relationship was not what it had been a few moments ago as they stood silently in each other’s arms breathing softly.

***

The sound of running feet pattering up on deck was what woke the sleeping noble again. This time, there were no shouts of chaos and confusion; there was no boom or crashes.

The last few days had been idyllic with himself and Renji mastering a somewhat livable routine. Renji did his best to leave him alone, which was the reason he was waking up alone in their cabin.

When he was sleeping, Renji was up on deck. When he was bonding with the crew or bullying them or basking in the adoration of Seizo, Renji was below sleeping.

He barely touched him and at first, he thought it was Renji trying to fully recover but it turned out to be Renji avoiding him deliberately. He was certified frustrated and mostly because he was irked by the knowledge Renji wanted him badly.

He still saw the way Renji looked at him when he was pretending to not look right back at him. He had completely stopped arguing about his gender on the ship and he even had learned a few bawdy comebacks at anyone who dared to tease him.

Whenever someone tried to tease him, he made a pass in return to them to discourage further flirtations, they always withdrew almost violently. His biggest surprise was Maki-Maki defending him and his relationship with ‘fukutaicho’ at every corner of _the Red Nue_ but still managing to tease him about that kiss in the middle of death bar.

When he had insisted on sliding into bed to feel up the body of Renji the sleeping pirate, they had woken up, each with swollen members and his underwear wet from his pre-essence leaking out of him copiously with Renji looking flustered and equally desperate.

He had stopped lying to himself as he accepted his hard desires for the redhead. They had awkwardly withdrawn from each other’s arms and Renji had fled the room claiming to go and get breakfast for them. Byakuya had been annoyed; he wanted to be petted albeit seemingly against his will.

They would eat in silence, and then talk about their many differences and similarities while he made Renji practice calligraphy.

He discovered they were both born in the same year but Renji was younger by a few months, they had similar childhoods spent alone and determined to survive loneliness.

They also spoke about farming on Kuchiki lands and how to successfully cultivate food in the Rukongai which had completely different types of farmland. He ensured Renji understood the differences in the irrigation systems that allowed Kuchiki clan plant vast acres of land at once and year round.

They discussed seed selection, planting, pruning, harvesting. He could see the admiration Renji had at his particular flair for detailed description of what to do to achieve a good harvest of any kind of crop.

Renji had an agricultural journal now on when to till, when to sow, when to weed and add fertilizer, even how to make the perfect fertilizer. He was like a sponge listening rapt while their served food would get cold before they would walk together to reheat it and go back again to discussing.

Shortly before he had fallen asleep, they had been discussing creating a new form of energy from water and air. Byakuya had noticed that all the while they had spoken; Renji had played with his hand while he had fought the urge to clasp his around Renji's. Renji always gave rapt attention to his ideas which in Kuchiki clan would be called mad ideas.

Their afternoons were majorly rowdy with Byakuya forcing a bath on everyone, including himself before it was off to the navigation room where Renji and his second in command would rub minds and share ideas on their voyage. Byakuya was certain he would find him there.

Byakuya made his way sleepily to the helm where Renji and Maki-Maki were talking in a low tone. Byakuya watched the two pirates discussing about how they intended to sneak past the gully of bones.

When they were through, Maki-Maki made to retreat and leave Byakuya alone with Renji, but before he could leave Byakuya said.

“Maki please may I have a word with you, I want to ask you a few questions.”

“It’s Maki-Maki lady, Aramaki Makizou,” he protested.

“Same as I'm not… oh never mind.” It was clear that they won’t stop addressing him as a lady- Abarai fukutaicho's lady- and he had grown tired of trying to change it.

“What do you want?” Maki-Maki asked.

“I want to know what happened at the exchange of the little girl- Rukia.”

“You mean what happened when the Kuchiki guards tried to kill me? I already told Abarai fukutaicho what happened didn’t he tell you?”

“Yes he did, but I don’t believe they would deliberately put me in danger, so please can you tell me again.”

“He still thinks there's been some mistake.” Renji explained, “Second B dear, it’s been weeks of sailing and we are yet to run into any Kuchiki ships and I must say we have not really been trying to hide.”

“We have been out on the open seas of the seventh, what do you expect?” Byakuya replied hotly, so easily triggered to anger by any implication he wasn't important to clan Kuchiki.

“Yeah the Kuchiki's are cowards, they never venture into the dangerous waters, and they just shut down trade on the inland waters.” Maki-Maki sneered.

“They’re not cowards, they're just smart.” Byakuya said bitterly, feeling ganged up against.

“See what I have to deal with Maki-Maki.”

“I don’t envy you Abarai fukutaicho, your woman is out of control.”

“I am not out of control!!” Byakuya yelled uncharacteristically while the both men grinned conspiratorially.

He had said he wasn't out of control but he hadn’t said he wasn't Renji's woman. Byakuya took in a breath and tried to stay calm before saying

“All I want to know is, when they arrived where you were waiting, did they come wearing the official uniform of the Kuchiki guards which is black and white, while the tall brown haired man who left here with you would have been clothed in teal and grey.”

“No they weren’t, but your man was wearing tea and grey like you said.”

“It’s teal…never mind but that tells me all I need to know.” Byakuya concluded.

“And that is?” Renji questioned.

“You were not attacked by clan Kuchiki.” Byakuya said with confidence.

Renji and Maki-Maki who had discussed the possibility of that simply exchanged a glance before Maki-Maki retreated.

“Say something Renji.” Byakuya urged.

“Like?”

“Tell me I'm right or wrong. Tell me you know who attacked Maki-Maki because that will also mean that clan Kuchiki is still looking for me.”

“The attack on Maki-Maki done by someone else doesn’t negate the fact that there is a coup plot crisis in clan Kuchiki targeted at your head.”

“How are you sure there is a plot to kill me or dethrone me if you have me held hostage here, except you are part of the plot.’

“Meeting you was coincidence although right now I'm beginning to consider it as fate.” Renji said simply, obviously trying his best to avoid the subject matter.

Byakuya decided to go along and bide his time properly after all they were already on the Seventh Sea.

“Brace yourself Second we are going to navigate _the hollow grounds_.”

BOOM BOOM CRACK CRACK

“Fire in the _Nue_.” Someone yelled and the attack bell began to ring again, hard and loud.

“We’re under attack.” Renji announced as Byakuya jumped a little.

“Maki-Maki go down and prepare to be boarded.” Renji yelled while staying put and turning the helm expertly. “Gotta put some distance between us and them.”

Byakuya had been in the heart of many sea fights but this time he truly feared they would get sunk. He could hear the reply of the canons from _the red Nue_.

“Why are we not stopping to fight,” Byakuya asked after a while.

“We are in ‘ _Skull yard_ ’ the opening of _the hollow grounds_. We must not waste our energies or resources getting robbed or stopped here.”

“What do you mean the opening?”

Renji laughed as he steered, “It’s the Seventh Sea Byakuya and these are _the hollow grounds_ \- the most dangerous route in Arrancar territory. It was you who insisted we take this route.”

“If you knew it would be this difficult and dangerous, then why do it?”

“For the adventure, I never back down from a challenge. You wait and see Byakuya the Second- I will follow your map and take us to _pirate’s cove_ where I will shower you with riches than you’ve ever seen. That’s a promise.” Renji said confidently.

Looking at the confident slightly crazed looking redhead trying to impress him, Byakuya realized for the first time- this was the moment he would always think of Renji in, in subsequent times.

The way he stood feet apart, swaying with lurching vessel as it obeyed his commands beneath his fingers with his occasional glances into a periscope like gadget. His eyes burning with passion, his lips spread in his signature maniacal grin revealing perfect white teeth. His red hair tied up in a ponytail, shirt open to allow peeks at his tattoos.

Byakuya found himself hurled headlong into a deep crazy unsettling emotion that rose quickly in his chest and burst out spreading over him like liquid fire, making him feel good.

It was happiness.

He was happy. He had never felt this pure unadulterated joy before. He had never been happy to just stay in anyone’s direct line of gaze and he found himself grinning right back, not bothered for a second about the clangs of metal against metal coming from deck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work as a covid front liner has robbed me of time to write  
> thank you for patiently waiting for updates 
> 
> I appreciate every hit, comment, kudos and bookmarks.  
> Have a happy holiday season too.


End file.
